help: Situaciones inesperadas
by Lantano
Summary: aparentemente Snape estaba muerto pero al volver a clases los sorprendio con que estaba vivo y a el le sorprendera que alguien ha cambiado mucho y lo puede cambiar a el
1. Chapter 1

nada de esto es mio salvo la idea, shalala, shalala, shalala

Prologo

La guerra había terminado y poco a poco las cosas volvieron a tornarse mas claras, al fin Lord Voldemort murio a manos del niño que vivió, ahora solo restaba volver a la paz que tanto necesitaba el mundo mágico.

Después de la restauración de el castillo de Hogwarts, se les convoco una vez mas a los jóvenes aprendices de magos a volver a el colegio, los nuevos por supuesto estaban entusiasmados de iniciar su formación como futuros magos, sin embargo aquellos que cursaban su ultimo año aun tenían frescos los recuerdos de la batalla que se había librado en dicho lugar, pero sobre todo tenían presentes las muertes que dejo a su paso tan terrible acontecimiento, uno de los mas recordados fue Albus Dumbledor quien para muchos fue la muerte de un gran mago y para sus alumnos la muerte de uno de los hombres mas entregados a su profesión, quien siempre les entregaba año con año palabras suficientes para resistir los tiempos duros que se avecinaban esos que ni siquiera alcanzo a ver con esos ojos llenos de franqueza y calidez que siempre reservaba para sus alumnos.

La cena de bienvenida fue bastante reconfortante para todos, la emoción de los nuevos al saber en que casa quedarían, los aplausos que venían al saber a que casa pertenecían y sobre todo el gran banquete hacia que todos disfrutaran de esos buenos momentos en donde se sentían nuevamente como en casa. Después de todo ese momento de convivencia todas las mesas se vaciaron para dirigirse a sus dormitorios, había que descansar ya que el primer día de clases era de los mas importantes y sobre todo de los mas atareados.

Ese día el trio dorado tenia dos clases juntos, transformaciones y doble de pociones, al principio y como era costumbre Ron se quejaba de tener doble de pociones sin embargo sus amigos le recordaron que ya no tenia de que molestarse...la razón era bastante evidente, Severus Snape fue al igual que muchos víctima de la guerra. Gracias a los recuerdos que le otorgo a Harry antes de morir se demostró su inocencia y su eterna lealtad y obediencia a Dumbledor. Así pasaron transformaciones de la manera mas relajada para seguir con pociones, todos entraban al salón, el ambiente era bastante relajado algunos platicaban, otros simplemente se limitaban a esperar a su nuevo profesor de esa asignatura y algunos novios aprobechaban el tiempo para besarse tranquilamente; la clase se habia demorado y todos bajaron la guardia, demasiado.

Un portazo y unos pasos ligeros pero firmes sacaron a todos de los asuntos en los que estaban cada uno, al voltear su vista al escritorio se encontraron con una sorpresa que nadie se esperaba, Severus Snape, estaba vivo, Harry se sintió desmayar y sino es por que Hermione lo sujeto de un brazo se hubiese ido de espaldas al suelo, Ron por su parte estaba morado de no respirar de la impresión y el desconcierto, lo habían visto morir, eso era imposible, parecía una terrible broma una muy mala broma...los susurros por parte del trio dorado no paraban, Harry estaba muy consternado y se lo hacia saber a sus amigos y viceversa -Señor Potter, parece que después de todo no se le ha quitado lo arrogante y continua hablando en mi clase con el señor Weasley y la sabelotodo insufrible-esas palabras bastaron para que los tres guardaran silencio y se limitaran a mirarle como si fuese un espejismo, con un leve movimiento de varita hizo aparecer instrucciones en la pizarra –anoten todo lo que esta allí y después comiencen con la poción, no quiero escuchar a nadie hablar y si tienen dudas lean que para eso tienen ojos- todos se limitaban a hacer lo que se les ordenaba, no fue novedad ver que la poción de Neville salir arrastrándose de su caldero ni tampoco que Hermione terminara antes de lo previsto.

Lentamente se dirigió hasta el escritorio del profesor y coloco el frasco con la muestra encima de este – ya esta profesor- el le hizo una seña con la mano para que se marchase, ella giro sobre sus talones pero a su paso y mala suerte se llevo unos pergaminos consigo haciendo un terrible estruendo a su paso, -parece, señorita Granger que es tan torpe o mas que el señor Longbottom- hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa que pronto seria borrada al ver como la joven Gryffindor tomaba sus cosas de una forma brusca y azotaba la puerta del salón, eso no se quedaría así, se levanto de su asiento camino hasta la puerta y dijo –restan 30 minutos a la clase, aquel que se salga antes de ese tiempo lo va a lamentar el resto del curso- salio furioso, después de unos paso la alcanzo y la sujeto del brazo obligándola a voltearse y a mirarlo – que se cree Granger que por ser la amiguita de Potter puede darse el lujo de salirse así sin mas y azotarme la puerta frente a todos esos mocosos-

Por un momento Hermione habia perdido todo el valor del que se armo para salirse de la clase de esa manera ya se estaba arrepintiendo cuando escucho las palabras que le hicieron hervir la sangre "la amiguita de Potter" quien se había creído, con que derecho le decía aquella majadería ella no era amiguita de nadie, entonces despertó – sabe una cosa, estoy harta de siempre que puede tenga la imperiosa necesidad de humillarnos a mi o a mis amigoos, que se siente he? Que lo humillen frente a todo un grupo, azotándole la puerta en su narizota- el apretó aun mas el brazo de la joven hasta que algo lo saco del letargo de furia - su-el-te-me...que no entiende que me suelte le digo- de manera automática reacciono y la soltó bruscamente.

Ella comenzó a caminar y el por unos segundos no supo que hacer, era cierto se habia sentido humillado – mañana después de la cena en mi despacho Granger, esta usted castigada y ni se le ocurra llegar tarde como a sus amigotes sino ya vera...30 puntos menos para Gryffindor- había logrado que se detuviera con lo que le estaba diciendo, pero al pronunciar las ultimas palabras ella siguió su camino y el también pero en dirección a su salón, que por cierto para esos momentos estaba mas que aterrado.

Espero que les guste este algo largo prologo...ya lo habia hecho antes con la intension de subirlo pero se daño el archivo y lo tuve que reescribir y no quedo tan bien pero algo es algo, pronto subo el primer capitulo ya en formita y pues cualquier duda aclaracion o reclamacion haganmelo saber. saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Nada de esto es mio mas que la idea...bla bla bla

bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo la verdad esta un poco flojo por que solo es para dar una pequeña pista, de todas maneras para compensar hoy mismo subiré el dos que ya esta mejor encarrerado, sin mas por el momento les dejo leer

Capitulo I

Las cosas estuvieron un poco tensas durante el resto del día hasta la hora del almuerzo que al parecer había tranquilizado bastante a Hermione y por ende a sus aun preocupados amigos, ver a la perfecta de Gryffindor azotarle la puerta al profesor mas odiado de Hogwarts no era cosa de todos los días, la mayoría de su casa la felicitaban a su paso por el comedor y eso no le irritaba mas bien le preocupaba puesto que aun no les decía a sus amigos que estaba castigada el dia de mañana.

-hey! chicos miren al murciélago, esta que se lo lleva la... creo que no lo había visto tan enojado es hora de patentar la mirada asesina de Snape a Hermione que parece es peor que la dedicada a Harry - Ron se reía tanto que ya estaba del color de su cabello algunos cercanos a sus lugares reían con el, otros como su hermana y su mejor amigo movían la cabeza de manera negativa, sabían que la castaña la tomaría difícil y precisamente para esos momentos Hermione ya estaba bastante cabreada – ya basta Ronald -dijo azotando un cubierto contra la madera de la mesa (cosa que llamo la atención de muchos inclusive de alguien de la mesa de profesores que ahora estaba mas que atento) – no es gracioso, a ti no te van a castigar...pero bueno a ti eso ya ni te importa tantas veces te ha castigado el profesor Snape que ya te vale, además a mi no me van a castigar por inepta en su clase- hizo un amago de levantarse pero Harry la sujeto por los hombros y le sugirió que mejor salieran juntos hacia sala común, la tomo de la mano y salieron ante la vista de todo el gran comedor.

Snape que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por un sonido fuerte de algo azotando la madera de una de las mesas y la causa de ese ruido era ella, allí estaba de pie gritándole a Weasley lo inepto que era, no pudo evitar que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se le formara en los labios al escucharla insultar a su amigo, se a vuelto toda una valerosa mujer " e...espera ¿que? desde cuando una de tus alumnas es una valerosa mujer" sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron opacados al ver que Potter se llevaba de la mano a Granger " que diablos le ocurre a ese mocoso con que derecho toma de la mano a... hay no otra vez no pero en que estoy pensando, al parecer después de todo si me afecto un poco la guerra". Sacudio su cabeza de manera negativa para así dispersar esos pensamientos tan extraños que estaba teniendo, era mejor retirarse, salio sin ser prácticamente notado para así perderse en la oscuridad del castillo.

-Herms no crees que te pasaste con Ron? Se que no fue muy cortes de su parte pero...Al fin y al cabo no nos habías dicho que te...castigo Snape- se detuvieron enfrente de un ventanal y ella no tuvo mas opción que responder cada vez que su amigo la miraba así no podía negarse – Es que Harry se paso, en vez de olvidar el asunto le hecha mas sal a la herida, después de lo que vivimos ya no quiero soportar nada mas ni las tonterías de Ron y mucho menos las humillaciones de Snape- el ojiverde se acerco a ella y la abrazo dejando así que llorara un poco, el sabia que las cosas cambiaron y que de cierta manera ese era el cambio de su amiga, no dejarse de nadie – Anda vale que ya te entiendo, no te preocupes la próxima vez que te diga algo le meto la snitch en la boca par que no te diga mas- Hermione se rio y se separo un poco de su amigo, ya mas tranquila, se fueron a la sala común para seguir platicando de cualquier cosas que les viniera en gana, eran como hermanos y en esos momentos era mas que obvio, sin embargo hay veces que no toda la gente lo piensa asi mas si ya te habías enfrentado a un Potter una vez.

Gracias por los comentarios...espero no defraudarles mucho XD


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, este me costo menos trabajo...la verdad ahora que me decidí a escribir fics admiro mucho a los que escriben aquí que talento y que imaginación yo ya tuve que cambiar a mi ardilla de la escritura como 4 veces para cada capitulo jajaja bueno sin mas les dejo en paz y a leer

Capitulo II

La mañana siguiente paso sin novedad alguna, las clases estuvieron muy tranquilas y al parecer Ron había sido regañado por su hermana (quien hacia rato que era buena amiga y confidente de la castaña) puesto que a primera hora que la vio se disculpo mil veces con ella. A la hora del almuerzo decidieron translaticio al campo de quidditch para comer allá y practicar un rato con las escobas mientras Hermione leía sus nuevas lecturas muggles que por el momento le tenían bastante entretenida y lo suficientemente alejada de volar en escoba.

Ya en la noche el ambiente estaba mucho mas tranquilo entre el trio dorado, como ya era tiempo de cenar bajaron apresurados entre risas y chistes al gran comedor, Harry se sentó junto a Hermione y Ron con Ginny frente a ellos. La cena era bastante agradable platicaban de todo y de nada de vez en cuando reían gracias a las ocurrencias de Ron quien parecía haber entendido muy bien las advertencias de Ginny y Harry con respecto a la "situación" de su amiga (fue la manera mas sutil que encontraron de nombrar el castigo sin que la chica se pusiera como leona), así paso la hora de la cena ya era tiempo de volver a los dormitorios, los cuatro se levantaron pero Hermione tropezó, Harry la sujeto del brazo y le sonrío ampliamente por lo que ella después de darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza se abrazo a el, era su manera de agradecerle el siempre estar allí.

Cuando iban caminando directo a la sala común Ginny jalo a la castaña para que caminaran un poco mas atrás de los chicos – oye Herms no te diste cuenta que alguien te miraba durante casi toda la cena?- la castaña la miro como quien mira a un loco – no la verdad no entre lo que decían tu, Harry y las ocurrencias de ron no le preste mucha atención a quien me miraba, como tu dices- la pelirroja se detuvo y cruzo los brazos- hay por merlín herms, Snape te estaba mirando desde la mesa de profesores, no te quitaba un ojo de encima- Hermione rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza de manera negativa, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos en los que al fin se había tranquilizado era escuchar ese jodido nombre – Ginny sera por que ayer le azote la puerta y el condenado murciélago de las mazmorras me casti...go ¡por merlín Ginny! me tengo que ir el castigo es hoy después de la cena- la castaña salio corriendo y sin querer le dio un golpe a Ron quien se percato de la huida de su amiga y volteo a ver a su hermana – a mi que me ves tonto, se le olvido que tenia la "situación" con Snape en este preciso momento- los tres se miraron y los dos chicos alzaron los hombros para seguir caminando a la sala común " cuando vuelvas ya hablare contigo" se dijo a si misma la joven pelirroja.

Se le hacia infinitamente largo el camino que llevaba a las mazmorras corrió todo lo que pudo y al fin llego, toco un par de veces a la puerta y escucho un -adelante- de parte de su profesor de pociones; al entrar el la miro de arriba a abajo llevaba el uniforme levemente desaliñado la cara roja y su respiración entrecortada – parece que casi se le olvida que tiene castigo conmigo no es así Granger?- ella se limito a asentir ya que después de tan terrible carrera necesitaba recuperar algo de aire, el se levanto del asiento tras su escritorio y se paro frente a ella, con un movimiento leve de varita apareció una jarra con agua y un vaso, con toda la elegancia que implica ser Severus Snape vertió agua en el vaso y le extendió este a su alumna quien aun seguida un poco sofocada, - ande Granger que no soy un elfo domestico para pasarme todo el día sosteniendo el vaso con agua- ella tomo el vaso pero sin querer rozo sus dedos con los de Snape y en ese instante sintió como si una corriente de electricidad rondara todo su cuerpo y terminara haciendo chispas en su corazón "que fue eso?" se pregunto a si misma – no tiene veritaserum ni nada por el estilo- eso la saco de esa pequeña pregunta que estaba causado algo de estragos en su mente -s...si señor- tomo el agua y la bebió de un trago como para tratar de ahogar esa sensación de electricidad en su pecho pero una vez mas sus dedos se rozaron haciendo todo intento de olvido imposible, esta vez la descarga había sido mas intensa que la anterior pero la pregunta la misma "que fue eso?"

Snape volvió a su lugar en ese momento se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto – Granger deje de soñar con Potter, sientese y pongame atención- la miro fijamente y con la mano le invito a sentarse nuevamente y ella accedió – cual va a ser mi castigo?- esa pregunta si que lo tomo por sorpresa descolocándolo mas de lo previsto se defendió de la única manera que siempre lo hacia con una Gryffindor respondona – 10 puntos menos por majadera, ahora escucheme bien que no se lo voy a repetir...como se que no es una inepta como le dice usted a Weasley con respecto a las pociones y seria un verdadero desperdicio ponerla a lavar baños o calderos viejos como lo hacen ese par de zopencos, usted va a tener un castigo mucho mas interesante y mas largo por atreverse a burlarse de mi en clase, así que le diré lo que va a hacer...- dejo que pasaran unos minutos para hacer mas tensa la situación e intimidar mas a a mujer que tenia enfrente, entonces cuando la vio suficiente desconcertada siguió – usted se va a encargar de asistirme en la elaboración de ciertas pociones que por falta de tiempo no las he podido preparar y son para la enfermería del colegio...señorita Granger me esta escuchando?

Después de sentarse estaba mas que confundida, Snape no la estaba castigando mas bien la estaba casi premiando al ponerle de su asistente a preparar pociones que seguramente no podía preparar en sus clases ordinarias. Ni siquiera le presto atención a lo que dijo de Ron, era peor ahora estaba simplemente escuchando el sonido de su voz " al parecer su voz no estaba nada mal, por el contrario era muy atrayente hasta se podría decir que sexy...queee? pero Hermione que estas pensando sexy y Snape no son cosas que vayan juntas en una oracion, sin embargo no podía evitarlo tener su voz para ella solo en una habitación era..." -...señorita Granger me esta escuchando?- eso si que la saco de un golpe de sus pensamientos y peor aun se encontró de frente con unos hermosos ojos negros que provocaron un extraño y ligero rubor en su rostro -em si señor le estoy escuchando- mintió, pero que mas da la información central ya la tenia, el profesor saco una pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a apuntar algunas cosas y cuando termino extendió el pergamino y se lo entrego a la castaña – esas son las pociones que va usted a preparar, pero le doy los nombres para que investigue lo referente a ellas el día de mañana y no llegue como Longbottom a estropearlo todo...mañana la espero a la misma hora aqui puesto que vamos a trabajar en mi laboratorio privado, entendido?- medito unos segundos pero al fin salieron palabras de su boca – si ,entendido, ya me puedo retirar?- el se levanto y miro su reloj- si si puede- como un resorte Hermione se levanto del lugar y se dirigió a la puerta sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba a sus espaldas y al sujetar el picaporte otra mano lo hizo un segundo despues aprisionando así la suya, se quedaron unos momento sin dejar ese contacto que para esos momento irradiaba tanto calor que en cualquier momento derretirían la perilla de la puerta, esa sensación provoco que Snape se estremeciera y sintiera un choque eléctrico muy parecido al que su alumna había recibido sin embargo su parte racional le detuvo y hablo– le dije que se podía ir mas no sola, a estas horas ya no es muy seguro rondar por los pasillos- ninguno quería apartar ese contacto tan cálido que ni con las palabras heladas de el se rompió, entonces ambos para su sorpresa giraron al mismo tiempo sus manos pero al jalar la puerta fue en ese instante que la conexiona se perdió y salieron caminando mas aprisa de lo normal con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor sin siquiera mirarse.

Ya frente al retrato de la dama gorda para no cometer otra barbarie como la que ocurrió en su despacho con un frío -buenas noches- se marcho sintiendo una gran punzada en el pecho que le obligo a detenerse y voltear solo para darse cuenta que unos ojos color miel le miraban profundamente tal fue el escalofrío que decidió por su propio bien seguir su camino y no preguntarse nada a si mismo hasta que llegara a su dormitorio sin embargo una vocesita lo molesto antes de seguir adelante " me parece Severus, que estamos metidos en problemas"( por que su conciencia a veces tenia la voz de Dumbledore) bueno eso es lo de menos lo de mas es que parece tener un mucho de razón.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, les debo una explicación, mi cerebro se seco y mi inspiración se evaporo en el camino...quise cambiar un poquito mi narración ya que en los primeros capítulos me pareció algo lenta y en exceso descriptiva...al principio de este lo logre pero creo que caí en el mismo error, espero que les guste y pues tratare de actualizar mas seguido así forcé a mi capacidad imaginativa a trabajar, saludos a leer.

Capitulo III

Ingredientes para cocinar el enamoramiento (y un poco de alcohol)

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo en el día para ir a la biblioteca,las clases eran cada vez mas complicadas y el castigo de Snape seria una labor mas de las muchas que ya tenia; al salir de su ultima clase decidió no bajar al comedor a almorzar, no quería cometer ninguna falla con las pociones que realizaría la noche de hoy (ya podría comer a la hora de cenar).

Entro a la biblioteca y parte de ella se relajo mucho, ese siempre había sido su refugio, se dirigió con calma a los estantes y tomo de allí cuatro grandes libros, de su mochila saco varios pergaminos limpios y el que le había dado el profesor con las pociones que debía investigar..."veamos si después de todo si es un castigo" pensó

_Poción cura forunculos..."_esa no suena tan mal veamos que dice el libro" Tomo uno de los libros y reviso el temario por orden alfabético en la parte trasera de este -eureka- se dijo a si misma por lo bajo y comenzó a leer pero a cada ingrediente que venia tenia algunos pensamientos que no podía ahogar con su auto control.

_Ingredientes:_

ortiga seca..."sus ojos son como una noche sin luna"

colmillos de serpiente "serpiente...siempre a arrastrado las palabras a veces parece que simula el sonido de estas pero es tan sexy"

pedazos de cuerno "que se sentirá probar sus labios y el calor de su piel"

púas de erizo."sus manos son muy hábiles para hacer pociones...para que mas serán igual o mas hábiles"

Cuando termino de leer los ingredientes estaba algo sonrojada por los pensamientos que acudieron a su mente con cada ingrediente, movió la cabeza de manera negativa para volver a concentrarse y pasar al pergamino los ingredientes de esa y las otras pociones, no podía perder el tiempo pensando en el. Así paso la hora del almuerzo y se marcho de la biblioteca para tomar las clases que restaba.

Llego la hora de la cena y Hermione comía por montones (se parecía a su amigo Ron) -Oye Hermione te estas desquitando por lo que no comiste en el almuerzo- dijo entre risas el pelirrojo que fue callado por su hermana–A vamos hermanito que si tu comes como una bestia del bosque prohibido...bueno hasta ellos comerían con mas educación que tu- la castaña y Harry soltaron una sonora carcajada mientras veían el rostro avergonzado de su amigo – con ese comentario sonaste muy Snape- su hermana lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y le saco la lengua – Hermione- ella estaba algo ocupada comiendo para escuchar las palabras de su amigo hasta que este le dio un leve pisotón por debajo de la mesa -pero que..-iba a decirle una que otra palabra a su amigo -Hermione...escuchame, Snape ya se retiro y creo que seria conveniente que dejaras de comer y caminaras a toda prisa a las mazmorras-el bocado que tenia la chica en la boca estuvo a punto de ahogarle, tomo un sorbo de su bebida tomo la mochila y salio corriendo para las mazmorras.

No la vio en todo el día, parecía que Potter le presto la capa de invisibilidad porque tampoco la vio en el almuerzo. De vez en cuando entre sus clases pensaba que estaría haciendo la joven para no ir a almorzar, se habría ido con algún chico o peor aun con Potter...bueno el si fue a almorzar seria imposible. El día del profesor transcurrió rápido y llego la hora de cenar, cuando tomo su lugar en la mesa de profesores su mirada busco a la joven castaña y estaba allí pero "porque come así como un...Weasley" despues de sorprenderse por como comía la chica su mente comenzó a trabajar rápido "quizá estuviera haciendo algo importante y no comió entonces ahora tiene mas apetito de lo normal, que tonto y yo que me estaba poniendo ce..." su mente se detuvo allí estaba a punto de pensar algo muy peligroso, como ya había terminado de cenar salio rápido a su despacho"

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el despacho del profesor toco tres veces -adelante- empujo la puerta y allí estaba el con un libro pequeño entre sus manos, lo cerro y con un movimiento de varita la puerta a espaldas de ella cerro. - bien Granger espero que haya investigado las pociones que le anote- ella solamente asintió y bajo la vista recordando las cosas que pensó en esos momentos -bien,pues que esperamos nos espera un largo rato de trabajo...pero antes hay que dejar ciertas cosas en claro, la primera es que si tiene alguna duda por mas torpe que esta pueda hacer tiene que preguntármela cualquier error aquí es imposible, segunda tiene que tener ordenada su mesa de trabajo y tercera no se hablaran asuntos triviales aquí...entendido?- se quedo muda por unos instantes y volvió a asentir, el se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia una puerta que estaba cerca de una de sus estanterías la abrió e hizo un ademán para invitarla a pasar, entro rápido al lugar seguida de aquel hombre.

Para entrar a la habitación había un pasillo estrecho, el lugar no era muy grande,poco iluminado,húmedo y hasta cierto punto lúgubre,dos mesas colocadas una frente a otra y sobre de ellas utensilios para la elaboración de las pociones. No era la gran cosa pero para Hermione el lugar parecía agradable – usted va a trabajar en la mesa de lado derecho- camino y tomo lugar en la mesa que le había asignado el profesor – bien, vamos a trabajar con la poción para curar forúnculos, tenemos que preparar 20 viales de esta poción, tome su material que esto no toma mucho tiempo- la chica torció la boca y camino hacia el estante "no toma mucho tiempo si como no" pensó -esta bien profesor- tomo las cosas y saco el pergamino con las instrucciones de la elaboración de dicha poción.

Tomo cinco calderos vacío agua en ellos y tras un hechizo congelo el liquido de cada uno, puso la cantidad la ortiga y las púas de erizo sobre la superficie acuosa congelada de cada caldero solo quedaba esperar a que comenzara a descongelarse y así continuar con la elaboración, volteo a ver a su profesor que en esos momentos anotaba algo en un pergamino "huele bien...su perfume es como una mezcla de maderas y menta- cerro sus ojos e inhalo profundamente para sentirle un poco cerca pero no contó con que alguien mas se dio cuenta de su profunda y lenta respiración -Granger si va a seguir soñando con Potter sera mejor que lo haga lavando baños- abrió los ojos de golpe y se topo con la mirada oscura de Snape – no, no estoy soñando con Harry y deje de insistir en que tenemos algo mas que una amistad que no volveré a tolerar un comentario de ese tipo- sintió que esas palabras las dijo como una obligación del alma para con su profesor- 10 puntos menos por hablarme así y gracias por hacerme saber que no tiene nada que ver con Potter no sabe como me tranquiliza- el sarcasmo se apodero de sus palabras.

Hermione volvió hacia los calderos ya faltaba poco para agregar los otros dos ingredientes, tomo los colmillos de serpiente y los coloco sobre el mortero para aplastarlos sin embargo al tratar de hacerlo no pudo, un poco confusa lo intento una vez mas y otra y otra mas...ya estaba algo molesta -Granger- dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de el tan cerca de su oído – no va a poder hacerlo nunca si no utiliza el método adecuado- se paro justo detrás de ella apoyando su mano izquierda en la madera de la mesa y su otra mano tomo con delicadeza la mano de Hermione que descansaba en la tabla y así llevo la mano de ella tomaron juntos el pilón del mortero – preste atención al ángulo, fuerza y movimiento de muñeca que voy a hacer- sus palabras y respiración chocacaban con el oído de la joven provocando un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo que producía un choque eléctrico en la unión de las manos, puso todo de su parte para poner atención. Después de repetir el ejercicio con su profesor a espaldas y el se vio satisfecho con la técnica de ella se separo y continuo con su labor dejando a la castaña mas agitada y roja que si hubiese corrido todas las escaleras del castillo.

Pasado un rato terminaron casi al mismo tiempo y sin quererlo al mismo tiempo soltaron un suspiro de alivio que termino con una tímida sonrisa de parte de ambos – salgamos de aquí- dijo Snape, los dos salieron y Hermione sin tomar en cuenta que estaba en el despacho del profesor mas temido de Hogwarts se tiro en el diván que estaba en el despacho de este, eso si fue inesperado para el – S..señorita Granger gusta algo de tomar...esta pocion siempre es algo cansada y...- se había puesto nervioso atropellando una que otra palabra a su paso -claro profesor con gusto- esas palabras detuvieron su débil discurso – que quiere tomar- dudo un poco con su respuesta pero ya era mayor de edad y después de haber pasado una guerra lo merecía además era una manera de retarle – Un whisky de fuego- "así que la niña quiere beber como mujer" pensó- claro- la respuesta hizo que ella se arrepintiera un poco de lo que le había pedido a Snape después de todo le ofreció algo de beber y ella lo retaba – aquí tiene- le extendió el vaso, ella se acomodo un poco sobre el diván y tomo la bebida que le ofrecían, era la segunda vez que bebería...la primera fue en casa de sus padres una navidad y fue un poco vergonzoso pero que mas daba, miro unos instantes el vaso de whisky miro al profesor que se había sentado junto a ella y dijo -Salud!- y se bebió de un solo golpe el trago un poco por la sed y otro tanto por hacerle saber a el que no era cualquier niña boba -salud!- repitió el y miro como se bebía de un solo trago " esto va a ser muy interesante" se dijo a si mismo. La sensación de mareo tras el trago fue terrible y para ocultar sus ganas de toser cerro sus ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Okey después de lo que paso en el laboratorio, se prometió mantener distancia y una hora después se recuesta en su oficina y todavía el le ofrece un trago "pues si es un castigo no un premio" pensó y luego ella le pidió whisky y peor aun se lo dio "así que la niña quiere beber como mujer" se dijo ante tal proposición y no se negó le sirvió la bebida y se la entrego -salud!- esas fueron las palabras de ambos bebieron uno mas despacio, "esto va a ser interesante" pareciera que su conciencia se confabulara con el destino para ponerle a esa mujer en su despacho recostada en su diván y con los ojos cerrados en esos momentos la miro como quien ve una obra de arte detalle tras detalle de su rostro y lo que dejaba ver la tunica del colegio entonces ella se sentó y trato de levantarse, sin pensarlo un segundo se levanto y antes de que ella tocara el suelo el la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, su mente se desconecto al momento al sentir las manos de ella en su pecho para después viajar a su nuca dejando paso a los deseos del corazón.

Trato de levantarse y al hacerlo casi se cae y fue casi por que unos brazos fuertes la tomaron por la cintura y la pegaron a su pecho abrió los ojos y miro a quien le sostenía en brazos, era el quien la aprisionaba tan dulcemente, sus manos inconscientemente se colocaron sobre su pecho el tacto era como brasas ardientes pero deliciosas, de igual manera dejo de pensar paso sus manos de su pecho a su nuca.

Las manos de el en su cintura se hicieron exigentes pegando sus cuerpos aun mas, quedando a simples centímetros de distancia, Hermione tomo la iniciativa y sus dedos enredándose en el negro cabello de aquel hombre lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso con una pasión inusitada que fue correspondida de inmediato. Las manos de ella viajaban en su nuca hombros y espalda por su parte las de el tomaban posesión de la cintura y espalda de ella grabando en su tacto la silueta de ella. No dejaban de besarse era tan real tan necesario desde el momento que discutieron después de que ella le humillara frente a todos, era un deleite para los sentidos ambos que hacia mucho no tenían caricias de nadie, uno porque amo a un recuerdo y otra por su inexperiencia y una vida tan ocupada.

Se dejaron llevar hasta que sus cuerpos necesitaban oxigeno, se separaron el profesor se mordio el labio – esto no debió pasar tu...tu tomaste alcohol y yo...no...este- suspiro- Granger retirese, a su debido tiempo hablaremos de esto...sin embargo el castigo sigue en pie mañana a la misma hora- lo miro de arriba a abajo sin saber que decir, primero se besaban y luego retirese "que patán esto no se queda así" - que cobarde- dijo con una sonrisa que vino acompañada de una fuerte bofetada, salio del despacho tras un fuerte portazo dejando a Severus Snape confundido,furioso y por lo que su hombría podía expresar bastante excitado...cosa que siendo muy honesto consigo mismo no pasaba desde hace mucho por solo besar a una mujer – maldicion que no pude aprender nada de lo que paso con Lily-

Respuestas de los reviews:

Lina Snape: o que vergüenza con eso de los modismos, juro que no me di cuenta...en México usamos mucho estas cosas y por desgracia yo también las utilice sin darme cuenta...procurare cuidar ese detalle y muchas gracias por el consejo.

TequilaNervous: jaja que bien que este lindo...

Eydren Snape: a que bueno que te este gustando...la verdad es que le había dado muchas vueltas a como seguir el capitulo y si continuar la historia pero lo que has escrito me animo bastante,espero te guste este cap gracias


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo IV

Tengo que contarle a alguien

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

Por una parte en las habitaciones de las mazmorras Severus estaba muy enfadado pero también sorprendido "como es posible que después de tanto baje la guardia con esa niña" pensaba mientras se despojaba de sus ropas para darse una ducha bien fria, todo era demasiado confuso, se ducho y se fue a dormir, cosa que ayudo poco.

Por otra parte en los dormitorios de las chicas de la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione tampoco podía dormir, no estaba ebria así que lo que hizo no fue producto del comportamiento de una persona alcoholizada "pero porque lo hice" se preguntaba,la verdad es que esas discusiones acaloradas que tenían en las aulas con su profesor de pociones desde sexto año siempre le dejaban una sonrisa en los labios " es un hombre muy inteligente y hasta guapo además no se vio muy en desacuerdo con el beso... hey un momento, estamos hablando de el murciélago de las mazmorras como es posible que...no no no y no, creo que ese whisky de fuego estaba pasado" y así ella también se fue a dormir obteniendo el mismo resultado que su profesor; los sueños siempre muestran nuestros deseos mas íntimos.

En la mañana los tres gryffindors bajaron a desayunar, la castaña estaba bastante desvelada y además de eso preocupada, quizá Snape se burlaría de ella por lo sucedido anoche en la clase de hoy "carajo" pensó.

-oye Herm tienes cara de desvelada que paso, el murciélago grasiento te tuvo de esclava mucho tiempo?- pregunto ron

-no la verdad es que no, pero si volví muy tarde. La poción de ayer es un poco difícil de elaborar (mintió) y la de hoy va a ser peor pero pues solo me queda adaptarme a los horarios de estudio y ya verán que todo sera mas fácil- declaro la castaña algo perdida en el plato, sentía que alguien le miraba y no estaba nada equivocada.

-de cualquier modo si no puedes tendrás que hablar con Minerva, ahora que es la directora quizá ella pueda hablar con Snape y te quite el castigo, no es justo lo que te esta haciendo- le dijo Harry

-bueno ya! Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que el profesor nos castigue a los tres- la voz de Hermione saco de su trance a los otros dos chicos – ya vamos- dijeron a coro, así salieron rumbo a la clase

cuando ingresaron no había tantos alumnos en el aula, todavía faltaban diez minutos para la clase sin embargo estaba el nemesis de Harry Potter y ese era Draco Malfoy.

-oye sangre sucia porque la cara de muerta, acaso un dementor te dio tu primer beso de amor y no puedes olvidarlo- las palabras de Malfoy sonaron en toda la habitación y hasta el profesor de pociones, que estaba oculto tras la puerta escucho todo.

-callate Malfoy!- espeto Harry bastante molesto

-a mi no me calles cara rajada, porque esta vez puede que no regreses si te lanzo un avada kedabra a ti y a tu sucia amiguita- eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir, algo malo se avecinaba

-Señor Malfoy le exijo que se retracte,el señor Potter puede que sea un inepto como su padre pero nos libro del señor oscuro y con la señorita Granger no vuelva a meterse y si me entero que eso ocurre me las va a pagar- después de haber dicho eso camino a su escritorio y volvió a hablar

-pagina 341, lean todo el bloque y hagan un resumen de cinco pergaminos sobre el tema, no quiero escuchar mas que sus plumas rasgando el pergamino y el cambio de hojas, ahora a trabajar-

Harry, Ron y Hermiobe estaban todavía muy sorprendidos por las palabras de su profesor.

-Harry es mi imaginación o Snape te defendió- cuestiono Ron en tono bajo

-si, si lo hizo, pero no le veo nada de raro, las cosas cambiaron después de la guerra, no es por nada pero ahora le tengo mucho respeto, gracias a el hicimos tanto, yo le creí muerto y si ahora esta aquí no diré nada- comento Harry que trataba de concentrarse en leer

-si, bueno...yo lo se, como sea, pero después de lo que ocurrió la clase anterior el defendió a Hermione, incluso amenazo a Malfoy ¿por que?-

-Ronald, no lo se, preguntale a ella, si es extraño pero toma en cuenta que ahora el es libre ya no tiene que ocultar nada y mejor hay que trabajar sino nos va a castigar, si cambio pero no deja de ser Snape- comento el ojiverde esto ultimo dejando zanjada la conversación.

a clase paso sin mas inconvenientes y uno a uno entregaron sus pergaminos para unos minutos después de que el ultimo entregara su trabajo sonara la alarma de salida y fueran abandonando el aula

-señorita Granger quedese un momento- dijo snape cuando Hermione ya estaba en el marco de la puerta

-ahora los alcanzo- les dijo a sus amigos y dio media vuelta topándose con un temeroso Draco

- que desea profesor?- dijo cuando ya estaba frente a su escritorio

-el día de hoy su castigo será a las 9pm y terminara hasta 1am por lo que yo la esperare en la entrada de su sala común para que Filch no le haga nada...a y una cosa mas cualquier cosa que pase con el señor Malfoy no dude en avisarme no voy a tolerar los insultos racistas en mi aula entendido-

Si señor,algo mas?- dijo la castaña algo confusa

-si, no olvide estudiar las pociones que le dije eso es todo, retirese-

Hermione Camino hasta la puerta y cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta escucho algo que la dejo bastante mas intranquila

-que tenga un excelente día Hermione-

Y así salió del aula, con un solo pensamiento "tengo que contarle a alguien"

Las demás clases, la comida y la pasaron tranquilamente y al terminar la jornada los tres se fuero a la sala común a charlar un poco frente al fuego

-Herm no tienes que ir hoy con Snape- dijo ron

-si pero para eso hablo conmigo hoy después de clase, me informo que hoy el castigo seria a las 9-

- se pasa, bueno yo voy a buscar a luna, ojalá la encuentre- y así salió de la sala Gryffindor

-yo voy a dormir un poco, ayer ron con sus ronquidos no me dejo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, si ves a Ginny le pides una disculpa por mi?- dijo el niño que vivió levantándose de su lugar

- claro yo le digo, además tengo que platicar con ella-

-gracias, por eso te quiero tanto- se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se marcho a los dormitorios

Ginny llego al poco tiempo de que Harry partió y la castaña la tomo por sorpresa

-Ginny necesito contarte algo (miro su reloj) tenemos media hora-

- he..bueno si esta bien- dejo sus cosas en el sofá y Hemione la arrastro hacia un rincón de la sala

-muffliato- pronuncio bajito

-bueno Herm que es tan importante para que silencies el lugar donde estamos-

-mira no se si son imaginaciones mías pero, Snape esta muy educado conmigo después de lo que ocurrió anoche-

-bueno para empezar que ocurrió anoche (remarco esta ultima palabra y se dibujo una picara sonrisa en la menor de los Weasley

-bueno es que...ayer el y yo...-

- el y tu que, Herm por Merlín enfrentaste mortifagos y no puedes contarme eso-

-bueno hay va... Snape y yo ayer nos besamos-

-¿Queeeee? Repitemelo

-ya escuchaste, el y yo nos besamos ayer, pero nada mas-

-bueno eso ya lo se pero como que paso y como que se y no te ni lo que paso cuenta todo-

Hermione contó a detalle y sin interrupción la noche y su comportamiento del día de hoy y que le llamara por su nombre anterior y no pudo evitar un gran sonrojo

-...y eso fue todo lo que paso, tu que opinas-

- bueno que que opino, rayos pues es algo excitante no, el es un hombre interesante además con el siempre podrías tener esas conversaciones que con cualquier chico de tu edad no, mas porque los dos son igual de listos y pues si el te correspondió quizá le gustes además eso de defenderte de Malfoy y hasta amenazarlo no es normal en el y bueno pues eso de que "después hablaremos de esto" como que esta rarito-

-pero también defendió a Harry, toma eso en consideración quizá es solo lealtad con Harry por restituir su nombre

-si y es taaan leal que te beso para agradecerle a Harry pues yo también quiero que Lupin sea agradecido con Harry y me lo demuestre a mi no crees jajaja-

- no es broma, pero bueno te haré caso y entonces que?-

-pues es mejor que tu le sigas el juego que el sea quien lleve el ritmo y bueno es mejor que te apresures antes de que tu príncipe de las mazmorras se impaciente porque llegas tarde a la entrada de tu sala común-

-gracias por todo Ginny-

-de nada para eso estamos- Y se dieron un abrazo

-finite incantatem-

Eran 10 para las 9 Hermione subió rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa, no llevaría el uniforme, bueno solo la capa, además se recogería el cabello "le gustara como me veo sin el uniforme del colegio?...oh rayos otra vez pensando eso, será mejor que me apure"

Salió rápido de los dormitorios y abrió la puerta de la sala común, allí estaba el, como siempre con el rostro imperturbable y sus ropas negras haciendo juego con su cabello y sus ojos.

-buenas noches señorita Granger ya esta lista?-

-si profesor todo en orden-

-bueno pues si es así vámonos-

-si profesor-

Después de el pequeño dialogo ambos caminaron hacia las mazmorras cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos

"como es posible que cometiera tal atrevimiento y dos veces, primero amenazo a Malfoy y después la llamo Hermione si yo nunca les hablo a mis alumnos por su nombre porque ella debe ser la excepción, (porque quizá ella te guste y mucho, era la vocesita de conciencia con la voz del anciano metomentodo de Albus Dumbledore,) y si tiene razón y si ella me gusta...no es una niña pero se ve tan hermosa, además con esa ropa su cuerpo ya no se ve de una niña es toda una mujer y muy hermosa"

"porque tuve que besarlo, tengo que reconocer que no me es indiferente, es muy inteligente y a comparación de los otros maestros pues es el mas guapo, pero si a el no le agrado y solo fue la necesidad, porque bueno todos los seres humanos necesitamos contacto y el es humano, además que tanto me estará viendo porque me mira de la misma manera que Viktor pero por..."

-hemos llegado, adelante- abrió el despacho y con un ademán le invito a pasar, el mismo ritual se presento al llegar a su laboratorio

-la poción crece huesos es algo complicada así que la elaboración de esta será conjunta me entiende- dijo esto ultimo con un gran sarcasmo cosa que prendió el humor de la castaña

-claro que entendí profesor, no soy Crabbe y Goyle para ser tan estúpida de no entender una simple instrucción,estamos-

-15 puntos menos, cuide su boca Granger que conmigo no son juegos como los que sus amigos y ustedes se la pasaban haciendo años anteriores-

-a claro lo olvidaba, el juego de niños que se llama destruir los horrocruxes y matar a lord Voldemort a claro juego de niños-

Se acerco a ella amenazadoramente y le tomo el mentón con la mano derecha ejerciendo un poco de presión -no vuelva a mencionar nada de eso, tu no sabes nada entendido ahora tenemos que trabajar, no voy a perder el tiempo con una mocosa-

Comenzaron con la poción crece huesos

- traiga los ingredientes para la poción, veamos si la sabelotodo estudio-

-accio ingredientes para poción crece huesos- al momento todo estaba en la mesa sin necesidad de mover un dedo

-parece que usted si tiene sentido común a diferencia de sus amigos-

Bueno como sabe es indispensable que para ciertos ingredientes los cortes sean precisos sin embargo algunos ingredientes el cortarlos es toda una proeza pero como su amigo Potter le habrá hecho saber hay maneras diferentes de cortarlos sin perder la efectividad de el ingrediente y eso se lo voy a enseñar yo- saco de su túnica un libro que Hermione reconoció al instante

-pero Harry el me dijo que lo guardo en...-

-yo soy el dueño Granger sabría donde estaría algo mío, se lo entrego porque se que usted si le sacara algo de provecho, le pido que no lo preste ni le comente a nadie que ahora esta en su poder , esta claro-

-si profesor, pero porque me lo da?-

-porque Minerva me pidió de favor que te lo entregara y antes de que preguntes te diré el porque, tu le comentaste que tu deseo era especializarte en pociones ella me lo comunico a mi puesto que yo soy quien te dará la recomendación al ministerio para que te realicen las tres etapas del examen y pues también me pidió que te diera clases particulares y mi libro-

-así que esto no es ningún castigo sino mis clases para el examen de especialización-

-es correcto señorita Granger-

-pero entonces porque en un principio me dijo que era un castigo-

-bueno eso es muy simple, cuando ha visto que yo les este ofreciendo una oportunidad así a un Gryffindor y mas a una amiga de Potter, sin dejar de mencionar el pedido de la directora que para colmo es su amiga, es solo eso-

La cierta emoción de Hermione se desvaneció cuando de los labios del profesor salió "solo eso"

-si no hay problema, yo cuidare del libro y tratare de ser lo mejor posible en esto-

-me parece perfecto, ahora a trabajar que no tenemos toda la noche para estar conversando-

-si señor-

La poción iba a buen tiempo, de vez en cuando Hermione le preguntaba algo a su profesor y el sin ser grosero ni pedante respondía a sus dudas además que le pedía tomar anotaciones de lo que se le dificultaba y la solución que el le diera para aquello. Ya eran las 12:30 am y la poción estaba casi lista, solo esperaban a revolver 5 veces en sentido a las manecillas del reloj y 7 en contra reloj, entonces ella rompió el silencio

-porque correspondió cuando lo bese?- fue una pregunta a quema ropa que tomo por sorpresa a Snape, ni el mismo se lo había preguntado

-le dije ayer que después hablaríamos de eso, hoy no es el momento yo le indicare cuando, por el momeno yo tampoco lo se- diablos había dicho lo ultimo y volvió el silencio ninguno de los dos se atrevió a rebatir

Cuando se cumplió el tiempo de espera ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y al tomar el cucharón ambos lo sujetaron quedando así su piel en contacto con la del otro

Un contacto que quemaba,se miraron unos instantes y poco a poco se fueron acercando pero el desvío el inminente beso y solo fue un ligero roce en la comisura de los labios, todavía no era tiempo

Se acerco a su oído y le susurro -marchese ahora- le arrebato el cucharón y revolvió el numero de veces, la ignoro por completo, ella desistió y se marcho si hacer mucho ruido

-bastardo- dijo al salir del despacho "como se atreve, primero evade mi pregunta y después me trata de besar solo para arrepentirse, ese hombre esta demente"

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su sala común, allí la esperaba Ginny.

N/A: Bueno que paso conmigo¿? Pues me trago la tierra haaaa no te creas! no pues solo que mi musa se fue de vacaciones y tuve que ir a buscarle pero pues ya la encontré, eso es en una parte además que mi tiempo para poder escribir se redujo porque tengo que estar ayudando a dos enfermos es casa me deja taaan agotada que apenas y puedo leer los nuevos fics, cosa que me deprime jaja. Sin embargo pues como si pude salir a provincia pues tuve mucho tiempo para poder escribir y ya tengo hasta el capitulo 7 entonces los subiré uno diario para compensar que no había escrito en un bueeeen rato, vale. Bueno dudas comentarios o mentadas mandenmelas en un review byeee.

Respuestas a reviewsssss

TequilaNervous: pues si y ahora vienen mas culpas...Sev va a ser algo difícil y Herm también

Moranizer: reviews como el tuyo me dan mucha emoción porque me siento benedetti de mercado jajaja (chiste local) en fin gracias espero que te guste este nuevo cap

Eydren Snape: jajaja a mi también me hubiese encantado tirarlo en el diván y hacer cosas malas jojojojo, pss a ver que tan buenas se ponen sus pociones y los acercamientos espero no fallar

Tamiko Potter: jejeje gracias y pues espero leer tu fic vale

Jessica Haruzuchia: gracias por tu comentario, empezare a tomar la estructura que me recomendaste no prometo mucho pero si que sea menos dificil de leer entre dialogo y dialogo, espero que este ya se vea mejorcito, si no es así avisame, chao y gracias.

Cleoru Misumi; ammm no se que es ME pero me gusta jajaja ta bien

Maring: hoooo si Severus esta de mmmmm... y pues me gustaría que ese viejillo de Dumbledore se auto invite mas como la conciencia de Snape y espero así sea

A porfas si leen algún modismo que no entiendan diganme y yo pongo un glosario al final de cada cap y asi todos felices y contentos...espero no sea necesario byeeeee.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo V

Conversaciones que llevan a terribles conclusiones

Bueno bueno yo se que prometí capitulo diario pero tengo una excusa...me abdujeron los ovnis dos días, naaa como creen, bueno la verdad es que fue mi fanatismo por the beatles me desaparecí puesto que dos días me mandaron tanto a bellas artes como al auditorio nacional (secreto de estado) y encontré dos lugares para comprar material discográfico de ellos, además de una visita al hospital que acarreo unas compras mas y mi tiempo se fue, además que en la noche me gano el sueño y ni modo contra eso no puedo luchar. Este capitulo lo subo a las 7:00 pm tiempo de México pero como a las 12:00 o 1:00 am subiré el capitulo seis , lo siento pero estoy con mis labores muggles de lavar ropa.

Bueno ya! Dejare de molestar con mi vida y lean

-cuéntamelo todo,como te fue?- con eso la recibió su amiga pelirroja

-muffiato-

- bueno ya habla, que paso esta noche con el príncipe de las mazmorras-

Hermione soltó un bufido y luego hablo - pues no mucho, me informo que mi castigo no era castigo sino mis clases particulares de especialización para pocionista y el va a ser el encargado de prepararme para las tres pruebas del ministerio todo por orden de la directora-

-y ya eso es todo, no hay mas o voy a necesitar veritaserum para que hables-

-bueno ya te lo contare pero si me enfado tu serás mi saco de box entendido-

-que es un saco de box?-dijo ginny con cara de no saber que

la castaña la miro y entendió pero a pesar de todo necesitaba sacarlo -olvidado, mejor te cuento, en lo que esperábamos a que la poción estuviera le pregunte de porque correspondió mi beso y el me dijo que no era el momento que el tampoco sabia, paso un rato mas y Cuando terminábamos la espera para revolver la poción sin querer ambos tomamos al mismo tiempo el cucharón pues nos acercamos y...-

El rostro de su amiga se ilumino y un grito enorme sonó sino fue porque habían puesto un hechizo silenciador hubiesen despertado a todo el castillo -haaaaaaa!-

-no te emociones ginny- dijo la castaña algo cabizbaja

-porque no?- su emoción se borro de su rostro como la llama de un fosforo que se apaga con el viento

dio un suspiro enorme para darse valor y hablo-porque el se arrepintió y solo me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios luego me pidió que me fuera y eso fue todo, bastardo- dijo esto ultimo mas para ella que para su escucha.

-merlín que tipo, hay que esperar a que el organice sus sentimientos quizá este confundido y no sepa que hacer tanto tiempo de fingir me imagino que te deja algo malo, a lo mejor solo tiene miedo de ser lastimado o te esta empezando a querer y no quiere dar ningún paso hasta estar seguro o puede que ambos, pero tu...estas segura de lo que sientes?-

Hermione trago saliva y tosió un poco, la pregunta fue demasiado honesta -bueno yo...yo no se, siempre se me hizo un hombre interesante y buen mozo pero así de quererlo no lo se, adoro las discusiones con el en clase y eso no es nuevo desde sexto pasa lo mismo salgo feliz de sus clases por la buena platica o mas bien discusión que teníamos cada clase con cada tema, pero no se si siento algo por el-

Ginny la miro detenidamente y suspiro -bueno sentir amor o cariño por alguien son cosas muy difíciles de meditar y de medir yo por ejemplo cuando estaba con Dean sus besos eran maravillosos pero no sentía nada hermoso al momento previo y durante el beso sin embargo con Harry las cosas son tan distintas, es como si una explosión estuviera en cada parte de mi ser y me siento tan a gusto con el, a que voy con todo esto, cuentame como han sido los besos que has dado y que has sentido quizá de algo nos sirvan y te pueda dar un mejor consejo-

La castaña medito un momento las cosas, pero al final se decidió a hablar, ese tipo de cosas no las encontraría en un libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, quizá en una revista para chicas muggles pero ahora no podía acceder mas que a la ayuda de alguien con mas "experiencia" y de menor edead "soy un desastre" penso

-bueno con Viktor el beso fue muy apasionado y ardiente pero al terminar solo me sentí vacía y sin nadie, sabia que el se iría además nuestras cosas en común eran nulas no había platica ni nada, ahora con tu hermano pues nos besamos en medio de la batalla fue algo lleno de adrenalina y como quizá no nos volveríamos a ver pues fue una manera de demostrar que nos gustábamos pero pues cuando volvimos aquí ninguno hizo caso a lo que paso y para mi solo fue un pequeño desliz y el encontró en Luna algo que yo nunca le di, porque mi vida esta dedicada a mas cosas que reír de boberías y a cocinar para el y a luna le gusta una vida de ese modo; pero no fue nada explosivo sin embargo con Snape fue tan diferente cuando me tomo por la cintura fue como un choque eléctrico en mi cuerpo, sus manos eran tan cálidas y precisas pero delicadas, pareciera como si mi piel para el fuera de cristal muy frágil y cuando toque su nuca y su cabello (que por cierto no era grasoso sino sedoso y limpio n/a: me molesta en demasía que le den mal aspecto a ese personaje, además de que el actor que lo interpreta para mi gusto es viejo pero esta de mmm ok ya no viene al caso.) sentí que se estremecía a mi tacto y eso me hizo sentir orgullosa de saber que eso le agrado pero cuando lo bese, fue tan intenso, al principio me cohibi pero cuando profundizo el beso fue como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida sabíamos como mover nuestras manos en el cuerpo del otro para hacerlo sentir la gloria...- Hermione se detuvo pero no por la vergüenza sino que recordó el momento con tanto agrado que por un momento en su mente se revivió el instante sin embargo Ginny la saco de su ensimismamiento

-no pues por lo que dices fue bastante intenso, pues mira por lo que sentiste, desden mi punto de vista el puede ser por lo menos ahora el mas indicado, no digo que en una relación los besos sean todo pero pues desde antes tu sabes que no se son indiferentes, mas porque son muy parecidos en muchas cosas y pues si algo pasa se llevaran bien no crees?-

-te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, el es un profesor y yo soy una alumna algo entre nosotros no puede ni debe pasar, sabes que pasaría si Harry o ron se enteraran?-

Una vez mas la pelirroja la miro de arriba hacia abajo tratando de encontrar no se que en Hermione -ósea que aceptas que quizá pase, no ahora pero en un futuro, porque este es tu ultimo año y después de eso quizá las cosas cambien y puedan concluir lo que sigue después de un beso de esa magnitud no crees

- bueno si, admito que no me es para nada indiferente, sobre todo después de ese maravilloso beso pero no se estoy confundida y no quiero pensar que siento algo si el no siente lo mismo que yo-

- esas son solo inseguridades sino te apresuras quizá salgas de aquí y nunca mas vuelvas a saber de el y te va a doler mas el saber que nunca le dijiste que lo querías, piensalo y ya vete a dormir-

-si será mejor que haga eso porque mañana tengo mucho que estudiar-

Le dijo mientras subía las escaleras de los dormitorios y lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar fue

-que duermas bien,sueña con los besos del príncipe

La cabeza de la castaña dio muchas vueltas al asunto y concluyo junto con su conciencia lo que mas temia, lo que mas le daba miedo...se estaba enamorando.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VI

¿apostamos?

Okey les debo una enorme disculpa, no pude subir el capitulo ese mismo dia porque mi madre tomo presa mi lap y no me la solto hasta muy tarde y pues desisti de publicarlo, estaba muy cansada y pues ayer sali con mis amigos y llegue tarde a la casa, crei que podria publicarlo ayer pero mi madre volvio a asaltar mi lap y ni modo. Hoy si les dejo el capitulo sin demoras, si pudiera mandar el capitulo desde el ipod lo mandaria demo no se puede sin embargo alli los escribo los mando al correo y de alli me paso al office y luego lo publico, neta la cosa seria mas facil si se pudiera desde el dispositivo...bueno ya mejor les dejo leer.

La mañana pintaba para ser difícil, bueno al menos durante todo el día no vería a Snape y eso ya era ganancia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se despertaron mas temprano que de costumbre, todo porque había partido de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin todo un clásico (N/A: bueno que? En mi país cuando dos equipos acérrimos rivales ej. Chivas va América o Chivas vs Pumas Goya Goya! se le dice un clásico, imposible no verle.)Y los chicos como eran del equipo pues necesitaban ultimar detalles del partido, Hermione solo los acompaño porque necesitaba ir a la biblioteca y coincidieron en la sala común, mientras ellos fueron a desayunar la castaña se fue a la biblioteca, tenía que estudiar mas pociones.

Camino al lugar se encontró de frente con el profesor de pociones quien al contrario de la noche anterior no se acobardo y al cruzarse ninguno de los dos evito palabras y se detuvieron frente a frente

-señorita Granger, tan temprano y ya va a devorar libros-

-profesor, despertó con buen humor-

-lo mismo digo y espero que cambie cuando mi casa gane el partido-

-ja! Pues quedese esperando porque ni teniendo a Viktor Krum en su casa va a ganar-

-que? Mucha seguridad de que su noviecito es el mejor-

-primera no es mi novio y segunda, que le parece una apuesta?

-apostar? Yo? Con usted? No diga tonterías-

- ya lo sabia, no es mas que un cobarde porque sabe que va a...-

-hecho, que apostamos?-

-si yo gano usted me responde 5 preguntas sin derecho a evasivas y si usted gana seria el mismo trato, le parece?-

-así será señorita Granger, es un trato-

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y así cerraron el trato

-ojalá pierdan las alimañas rastreras- dijo Hermione cuando comenzó a andar

-espero que pierdan los gatitos- retruco Snape

Y así ambos se marcharon a sus respectivos destinos, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Antes de comenzar el partido Hermione hizo una visita a los vestidores del equipo y llamo a Ginny

- mas te vale que ganen porque tengo una apuesta con Snape y no puedo perder entendido y antes que digas nada mejor te cuento todo en la noche si me fue bien o mal- dicho esto abrazo a su amiga y salió a vitorear a su equipo pero sobre todo a sus tres amigos.

El partido arranco, los integrantes de Slytherin jugaban muy sucio sin embargo Gryffindor podía contrarrestar sus sucias ofensivas. A mitad del partido las serpientes iban ganando y Hermione volteo a ver a Snape que estaba en el palco de los profesores, este noto la mirada de su alumna y le regalo una sonrisa burlona al momento que el equipo de la casa del profesor anotaba.

Entonces la castaña grito a todo pulmon - hey! Ronald mueve ese trasero y no dejes que te ganen- todos se habían sorprendido por la efusividad de la chica puesto que no era muy adicta a dicho deporte.

Las palabras de la chica pareciera que fueron un hechizo para el equipo ya que al cabo de unos minutos Harry logro atrapar la snitch dorada y así la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin y de Hermione sobre Snape ¡Quien lo diría!

Los festejos de la casa ganadora se escuchaban en todo el castillo, el comedor parecía un mercado de Babilonia, hasta la insufrible sabelotodo se unió gustosa a los festejos.

-solo porque ganaron el primer partido ya se creen campeones del torneo mundial- les grito Draco a la mesa de los leones y respondió la menos esperada.

-que un lloriqueo porque les pateamos el trasero, mejor ve y llora a las faldas de tu madre bebe- Hermione Granger dejo al fin sin palabras al Rubio y todos festejaron su osadía hasta el hombre que se encontraba mirándola desde la mesa de profesores.

Ya a las 8pm con el cansancio acumulado por los festejos la castaña se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a las mazmorras a su "castigo" que mas bien en esa ocasión seria el verdugo quien recibiría un ¿castigo?

Toco tres veces la puerta y aguardo a la invitación

-adelante- se escucho desde adentro de la habitación y la chica entro y se sentó frente a el

- buenas noches profesor, disfruto del partido?- la sonrisa de la castaña se hizo enorme

-claro, lo he disfrutado muchísimo no tiene una idea- el sarcasmo en las palabras del profesor era mas que evidente

-esta listo para cumplir su castigo señor Snape- le dijo ella tratando de imitar como hablaba el cuando asignaba los castigos

- no tengo elección, di mi palabra y la cumpliré-

-esta bien, comencemos...ha ha ha pero antes hay que cambiar algunas cosas-

El solo se limito a arquear una ceja y esperar a ver que ocurría, primero Hermione saco su varita y limpio el escritorio y apareció una botella de vino de elfo y un paquete de cigarrillos (N/A: lo siento fumo y me gusta que los personajes fumen, siento que no se apegue mucho pero fumar se me hace elegante y de personas bien puestas) y solo dejo como única luz las llamas de la chimenea

-ya termino?-

-ya, lo mejor será empezar-

-si, tortureme de una buena vez- "hay no eso se escucho algo comprometedor" penso

-la primera pregunta va a ser mmmm...alguna vez a amado a otra mujer que no fuera la madre de Harry si o no y sus razones-

Severus suspiro profundo bebió un trago directo de la botella (N/A: no conjuro vasos XD)

No le iba a mentir, esa noche no - no, no me volví a enamorar de otra mujer hubiese sido engañar la memoria de Lily y peor aun poner en riesgo la misión, además que no son cosas que se me den con naturalidad-

-okey, se ve que usted es un hombre fiel y honesto consigo mismo- hizo una pausa bebió de la botella y continuo - que necesita una mujer para que usted se sienta atraída por ella-

Un trago a la botella y un suspiro largo y profundo

-pues con certeza no sabría decirle, sin embargo deben ser mujeres inteligentes y honestas, que no sean maestras en acoger almas perdidas y sobre todo que yo pueda ver la transparencia de sus sentimientos en sus ojos, solo eso-

- Merlín nunca imagine que usted fuera un hombre tan...especial-tomo otro trago de vino y una vez mas pregunto - profesor...

- pregunte ya Granger sin rodeos-

-e...esta bien, usted se ha sentido atraído hacia mi persona alguna vez, si no y sus razones-

Eso no se lo esperaba, tomo un cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio una bocanda, eso le relajaba tomo un trago mas y hablo - para ser cien por ciento honesto si y no de ahora sino desde hace un tiempo empecé a notarle mas y el porque ni yo mismo lo se, pero si se que es incorrecto- dos bocanadas mas y apago el cigarrillo lo había hecho y ya

Lo ultimo la dejo helada, era tan buen hombre y limita hasta una posibilidad de tener pareja solo porque es su estudiante, es mas muchos otros pudieron haberse aprovechado pero el no, no era cualquier hombre el era Severus Snape.

No dijo ni una palabra, es mas se había quedado muda pero no pudo dejar pasar la ultima pregunta - puedo besarte?- fue un atrevimiento enorme pero valía la pena intentarlo aunque fuese para que el la sacara a patadas de ese lugar

El profesor medito la respuesta en instantes penso "quiza nunca la vuelva a besar" para después responder -si, puedes- oh Merlín esa respuesta no la esperaba, pero la oportunidad no la perdería.

Hermione se levanto de su lugar y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Severus "debo de haberme tomado una ampolleta de felix felicis para estar haciendo esto" pensó, tomo las manos de su profesor y las coloco en sus caderas y las propias las posiciono en la nuca de este y se comenzó a acercar a el y sin importar lo incorrecto que eso fuera, el era un hombre y sentía, la sentía a ella.

El beso comenzó muy suave pero ambos fueron presas de su deseo y profundizaron el beso, el la sujeto con mas fuerza de sus caderas y ella de su nuca, instintivamente las caderas de la chica se comenzaron a mover sobre las piernas de Snape, quien sintió una naciente erección y cuando estaba a punto de levantarla en brazos y llevarla a su dormitorio la detuvo con un simple beso en los labios

-sabemos que esto por ahora no esta bien, (suspiro) debo de respetarte aun eres una alumna yo soy tu profesor...esto no puede ni debe seguir así, perdón- le dijo esas palabras al oído y le dio un ultimo beso en los labios y ella se puso de pie

-sabes aunque las cosas nunca pasen no importa atesorare esto toda mi vida. Eres un caballero, no mejor dicho un príncipe, mi príncipe mestizo- le regalo una tierna caricia en la mejilla y una sonrisa y salió del despacho del profesor de pociones.

Felicidad y tristeza pasaban por el corazón de Hermione, por un lado ya sabia que el estaba sintiendo algo por ella y ese beso fue mas que suficiente evidencia pero por otro la tristeza le embargaba, era un hombre tan correcto que se detuvo, incluso ella no quería parar solo seguir hasta las ultimas consecuencias pero el era así y ni modo, solo esperaba que no tardara mucho que ambos aclararan sus sentimientos y pudiesen quizá comenzar algo entre los dos bueno eso si cuando ella abandonara ese mismo año la escuela.

Pero no hay que olvidar que el destino siempre depara cosas que no podemos planear y mucho menos controlar.

Entro a la sala y la fiesta seguía, Ginny la intercepto en la mesa de bebidas y quiso hablar con ella

-hey herms como te fue con el príncipe?-

-mejor que nunca, pero mañana te cuento, tengo cosas que pensar y que recordar- abrazo a su amiga quien se limito a asentir ante su petición y tomo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y un vaso de whisky de fuego y se fue a los dormitorios.

Ya allí, tomo un trago de sus bebidas, ahora mezcladas (N/A: apoco no algunos alcoholes saber súper bien mezclados...si no han bebido pues...que esperan que eso se aprende de la practica jaja) y se quedo mirando por el ventanal

- creo que yo...empiezo a quererte...Severus-

N/A: a que tienen esos hombres que lo traen de un ala a uno a veces... Okey es una frase que una amiga me dijo y me hizo mucha gracia por eso la puse además creo que seria un dialogo de Ginny, no es muy shakespeareano pero me gusto

Evangeline Snape: oh! Perdon por defraudar que los publicaria diario, pero parece que mil problemas se me atravesaron.

Sailor mercuri o neptune: jeje que bueno que te he sacado una sonrisa, y pues si Alan Rickman esta bastaaaaante bien y que decir de Tom Felton tambien esta bastante guapo.

Qaroinlove: sip soy del d.f (a mucha honra jajaja) espero que te guste la poquita de accion entre estos dos, la verdad quiero llevarla despacio puesto que tengo planeada algo de accion fuera de Hogwarts. A y perdon si pusiste tu alarma y no subi el capitulo...los ovnis me abdujeron...otra vez naaa. Un saludo

TequilaNervous: si la verdad es que Alan Rickman esta muuuy muuuy bien y si es viejo cual es el problema, los vinos mas añejos tienen mejor sabor jajaja. Y de lo otro, Exacto, parece que has leido mi mente jeje las cosas deben de ir despacion precisamente porque es su alumna y ademas los chismes son como la polvora o un flatulento en un elevador con mucha gente (ok la ultima referencia quiza no XD) ademas quiero poner un poco de accion fuera de el colegio para ver como lo sobrellevan los personajes. Un saludo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VII

Enamorada de el príncipe

Bueno como siempre les pido una enorme disculpa por demorarme tanto en subir otro capitulo, como siempre yo y mi ocupada vida (oí esa mamada!) jajaja, solo unas cosillas de mi tramite a la universidad, el concierto de lady gaga (lo siento, tenia que presumir XD) la familia y sobre todo el rapto de mi lap y como le actualice el sistema operativo (tengo Linux, ubuntu para ser preciso ¡arriba el software libre! Y pues como que algo le anda fallando a esta cosa no tengo la menor idea que sea pero me ando con cuidado) en fin no les voy a prometer que mañana mismo suba un capitulo, de hecho este lo tenia desde hace mas de dos semanas pero no había podido subirlo y en estos momentos mi musa esta de parranda y me ha abandonado dejandome bastante depre, espero que vuelva cuanto antes que no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, pero eso lo decide ella jajajaja, bueno les dejo el capi y al final respuesta de los reviews. Y ademas de todo FanFiction estaba fallando y durante dos dias mas no pude subir nada. Ok! Un beso y un abrazo.

Muy temprano Ginny se levanto de su cama y agito con fuerza el cuerpo de Hermione.

-hey! que te ocurre a ti, apenas son las 5 de la mañana, hasta las 6 suena mi despertador-

-oh vamos Herms, ganamos el partido ganaste tu apuesta y quiero los pormenores-

-esta bien solo permíteme ducharme y te cuento todo- se levanto de su cama y cuando se iba a marchar la pelirroja hablo

-ya se mejor vamos a el baño de prefectos nos damos un baño y me cuentas todo vale?-

Hermione rodo los ojos con algo de astió -esta bien, pero vamos ya-

Salieron rápidamente y en poco tiempo estaban bajo un mar de burbujas platicando.

-...entonces ya sabemos que el siente algo por ti, obvio no es odio y segundo no negó el tremendo beso que se dieron y tercero el es todo un caballero-

-no, es un príncipe-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-jajaja si es todo un príncipe, cualquier otro se hubiera aprovechado pero el no, eso habla tanto de el, quien diría que bajo esa apariencia de murciélago se escondiera un galante príncipe-

Hermione dio un profundo suspiro- pero sabes pase lo que pase, lo de anoche no lo olvidare nunca fue tan especial-

-entonces estas enamorada de el- y se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en Ginny

suspiro -pues...si yo creo que si-

-anda ya vámonos que los chicos nos empezaran a preguntar mil cosas y con la resaca si me provocan les lanzare un avada kedabra a los dos...y tu porque no tie...-

Hermione saco una botellita color ámbar y se la entrego a la pelirroja, interrumpiendo su discurso

-eso te quitara todos los síntomas, por eso yo estoy bien, pero es nuestro secreto, la prepare en casa hace un tiempo y sabia que algún día la necesitaría-

Ginny le sonrió ampliamente y se tomo el contenido, después de un rato salieron rumbo al comedor.

La noche de Severus fue un poco diferente, puesto que recibió una visita un poco inesperada, el finado director Albus Dumbledore apareció en un cuadro que estaba en su despacho.

-vaya vaya así que el joven Severus al fin encontró el amor, me alegro tanto hijo- un brillo atraveso los ojos azules de la pintura

- no dejas de ser un viejo entrometido, desde cuando estas aquí?-pregunto algo molesto el hombre

-desde que la señorita Granger te empezó a preguntar si sentías algo por ella-

La ceja de el profesor de pociones se arqueo automáticamente y su rostro se endureció como nunca -eres un viejo inmoral, que no vez que esta situación es incorrecta e inmoral-

La risa de el anciano se escucho en todo el despacho - el amor no es algo malo ni inmoral, sino todo lo contrario, es algo hermoso y es el mejor pago que te puede dar la vida por todo lo que has hecho, es una nueva oportunidad para amar y ser amado-

Snape gruño y tomo un sorbo de la botella que había bebido antes con la castaña - es un pago que no puedo aceptar, ella es una alumna y es muchos años menor que yo, le terminaría por arruinar la vida-

-eso lo decidirá ella no crees? por la edad no te preocupes te olvidas que aquí el rango de edades es muy diferente al muggle y por que ella es tu estudiante, si no mal recuerdo en 5 meses deja de ser tu alumna y los dos serán dos adultos libres-

-vaya que eres necio, no puedo y no debo, se acabo-

-si no haces algo por solucionarlo te arrepentirás toda la vida y no es la primera vez- y así Dumbledore desapareció de el cuadro dejando a un muy atolondrado Severus Snape.

Las chicas desayunaron tranquilamente a pesar de las quejas de los chicos que estaban de bastante mal humor, entre la resaca y enfrentarse a primera hora con Snape los tenía bastante amargados. Ellas solo reían.

- anda Harry vámonos ya- dijo la castaña halando de un brazo a su amigo

-ya! no vamos a llegar tarde, todo me da vueltas no me voy a levantar en este momento- replico el ojiverde

Hermione se acerco a el y le susurro -si nos vamos tu y yo ahora te daré la solución a tus males, pero no puedes decirle a nadie me entiendes a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron-

El niño que vivió la miro por un momento y tras ofrecerle una radiante sonrisa tomo debía mano a su amiga y salieron rápidamente de el comedor-

Esta escenita no paso desapercibida por Severus, cuando la chica le susurro algo al estúpido de Potter y como respuesta ella recibió una sonrisa y se fueron de la mano, el profesor estaba que arrojaba humo por las orejas, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue irse a su despacho

-entonces Herms que es lo que me vas a dar?- pregunto Harry

-toma bébetelo todo y ya veras- saco una botellita como la que momentos antes le haba dado a Ginny y se la entrego a su amigo, sin dudarlo la bebió de golpe; al instante el se recupero

- gracias Herms no sabría que haría sin ti... Y ahora vámonos ya a la clase

La chica asintió y ambos salieron a toda prisa hacia las mazmorras, al poco rato llegaron, el recibimiento no fue el mejor de todos

-20 puntos menos señor Potter-

Harry y Hermione se miraron algo contrariados, llegaron a buen tiempo ni siquiera había nadie en el salón, que había hecho?

- pero profesor ahora que hice?-

- nada en especial, solo llegar con cara de tonto en compañía de su noviecita-

" ah! Con que eso era, quizá nos vio salir tomados de la mano y se imagino esta tontería" pensó la castaña

-profesor Snape, quiero dejarle bien claro que Hermione no es mi novia, quien tiene ese titulo es Ginny, no se que le ocurre pero créame que yo no tengo la culpa- dijo Harry visiblemente molesto

-ya veo...tomen sus asientos- "que carajos me pasa, acaso estoy celoso del niño Potter, si el problema ya no es con el" pensó el profesor de pociones

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y Harry y Hermione se escribían notas en un pedazo de pergamino (N/A: quien no ha hecho eso en la escuela) referentes a la baja de puntos que Harry se gano gratuitamente.

-abran la página 632, quiero un resumen detallado de el tema, mínimo 5 pergaminos, recuerden letra clara y visibles sino tendrán que repetir. No quiero ruidos y a trabajar-

Ron miro a el profesor y luego a sus amigos -ahora a este que le paso o esta muy de malas o yo me pase ayer con el trago- Harry le hizo una seña para que se callara y empezó a trabajar

La hora de salida llego y todos comenzaron a salir

-señorita Granger, necesito que se quede un momento, no demorara demasiado-

-ahora los alcanzo- le murmuro a Harry en el oído y los dos chicos se fueron

-ya termino de despedirse de su noviecito?-

La castaña no tolero el comentario - si eso es lo único que quería tratar conmigo es mejor que me retire, no quiero perder mi tiempo con sandeces-

Snape hizo una mueca de enfado y se levanto de su lugar con un pergamino en la mano -tenga, es lo que tiene que empezar a estudiar a partir de hoy, en dado caso que no encuentre el material en la biblioteca tendrá que venir a mi despacho yo le proporcionare la información, de cualquier manera seguirá viniendo después de la cena, hay muchas pociones que aprender a preparar, entendido- la miro profundamente a los ojos

-si entiendo, eso es todo o desea algo mas- dijo Hermione

"deseo muchas cosas mas...wow que demonios estoy pensando es una niña, bueno una mujer pero es menor que yo" -no, hasta mas tarde señorita Granger, retírese!-

La chica giro sobre sus talones y salió de las mazmorras, sin embargo paso algo que hacia muchos años no ocurría, un troll se había colado en el castillo y estaba precisamente en las mazmorras, a unos metros de donde Hermione estaba caminando . Cuando sintió ligeros temblores en el piso miro hacia el fondo del pasillo donde caminaba y a lo lejos diviso al monstruo, un grito de impresión no se hizo esperar.

La chica acababa de salir de su salón y Snape estaba enojado consigo mismo "como es posible que me pusiera así por Potter y peor aun trate de sacarle la verdad y todo fue alucinación mía, ellos no están juntos, y bueno a mi que me importa" soltó un gruñido y escucho un gran grito muy cerca de allí, saco su varita mágica y salió corriendo.

En cuestión de segundos la chica corría en dirección al salón de su profesor de pociones, si alguien podía ayudar era el; no se dio cuenta cuando se golpeo de lleno con el cuerpo del hombre que buscaba

-Granger fíjese, que no ve que algún alumno grito y debe estar en peligro, déjeme pasar- en cuanto acabo la ultima frase el también pudo ver al troll que se aproximaba a ellos, dio un suspiro

"tengo dos opciones, aturdo al troll desaparezco de aquí con la chica y doy aviso o me enfrento directamente con esa cosa...lo primero"

Lanzo un hechizo al troll y este cayo de lleno en el piso, sin embargo esto no duraría mas de 10 minutos, tomo a la chica por la cintura y la puso de costal en su hombro, así desaparecieron

-hey! ya bájeme- grito la Hermione

Al patalear y tratar de zafarse al momento que este la soltó se fueron contra un muro y ella quedo entre la piedra y el cuerpo de Snape, sus manos todavía estaban en su cintura.

-te asustas con facilidad no crees-

Ella le sostuvo la mirada -mi primer contacto con esas cosas no fue el mejor-

-cierto, como olvidarlo, yo tratando de que no los mataran y tu te encontraste con el troll- le contesto el profesor e inconscientemente acerco su rostro al de la joven Gryffindor

-no me lo encontré y por fortuna esa vez estaban Harry y Ron, pero esta estabas tu- coloco sus manos en la nuca de el profesor y acerco mas su rostro, podían sentir la respiración del otro

-no me compares con el, por favor- dijo en un tono algo suplicante

-que celoso?- dijo la chica con algo de picardía

-eso creo- y la beso.

El beso se torno rápidamente en algo muy intenso, sus cuerpos se necesitaban. Automáticamente el beso fue profundizando y Hermione enrosco una de sus piernas en la cadera de Severus y por un momento el se olvido de todo, esos besos sabían tan bien sin embargo había que parar "me tengo que detener..." pensó, pero al parecer ese día su cuerpo y su cerebro no trabajaban juntos ya que a medida que la chica exigía besos mas candentes el no se negaba hasta que escucharon un leve carraspeo tras de ellos, instantáneamente se separaron y voltearon a ver quien era

-veo que aquí las cosas van mejor que bien, no te preocupes por el troll Severus, ya avise a Minerva, supuse que estarías algo ocupado y ya se encargaron de eso. Que pases una excelente tarde y mas discreción he!- dijo el viejo Dumbledore en el cuadro frente a ellos antes de desaparecer

Ambos estaban sonrojados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, el antiguo director de la escuela los encontró en una situación bastante comprometedora y todavía les ayuda.

- viejo loco, un día de verdad me va a matar- dijo Snape mas para si que para su acompañante

La Gryffindor dio una risita ante el comentario, entonces la volvió a notar y su alerta roja comenzó a sonar " acabo de besarla otra vez, es el colmo parezco adolescente, esto no esta bien...es mejor la retirada" pensó el profesor

-va a llegar tarde a su clase, dígale al profesor que sea que tenga que estuvo conmigo, que dispense el retardo pero era urgente-

Ambos seguían tomados de la mano

- esta bien profesor, pero puede soltar mi mano- dijo la chica algo divertida y Snape se puso mas nervioso que nunca

-eh ah si lo siento, ya váyase- dijo tratando de pasar por alto su error

Hermione sin pensarlo siquiera se levanto de puntillas y le dio un beso corto en los labios, fue tan de repente que no lo pudo evitar

- que pase buena día profesor, lo veo mas tarde- dijo y se marcho

"Merlin esa pequeña leona me va a matar si seguimos con estos ataques cada vez que nos quedamos a solas, como odio que quizá Dumbledore tenga razón, puede que me este enamorando de Hermione Granger...pero es incorrecto, vaya destino que te toco Severus"

Reviews:

Eydren Snape: vaya que si me gustaron los links que me has mandado,bastante buenos, ¡muchas gracias! Lo otro te lo respondí mas a detalle en un MP.

A por cierto, si gustan pueden llamarme Cris, mi nickname de Lantano fue solo una casualidad de el destino puesto que cuando decidi abrir mi cuenta de fanfiction hacia mi tarea de quimica y no sabia que nombre ponerme y vi en la tabla periodica dicho elemento y pues asi salio, pero como gusten pueden decirme Lantano o Cris.

Sailor mercuri o neptune: jajajajaja me he muerto de la risa con eso de DIOSES DE LA PERDICION, no lo pudiste haber descrito de mejor manera! Que bien que si te guste el fic y pues si Herm es toda una Gryffindor y se va a atrever a muchas cosas jojojojo.

TequilaNervous: bueno te diré, a mi también me gustan los hombres maduritos, son un encanto! Y pues mas si es Alan Rickman esta que buenooooooo. Y pues Snape en efecto es todo un caballero, que mas podía ser...además quien se resistiría a un hombre así jajajajaja, ya veremos como Hermione seguirá bastante animada con el profe.

Qaroinlove: me dio curiosidad, sol del niño? Apoco asi se llama por alla, aqui es el papalote museo del niño y precisamente tienen un slogan bastante parecido al que mencionas que en este casp seria "toca, juega y aprende" y play doh creo que es "destapa tu imaginación (ambas dan buenas ideas jajajaja). Me ha dado risa el comercial de marinela, pero me cae que es la pura verdad XD. Oye que padre que seas de Sonora, la verdad nunca lo he visitado debe ser muy bonito! Pero el calor debe estar mortal, si yo acá en el d.f me muero con los 29 o 30 a los que llegamos, no quiero saber allá (según me han dicho es muy caluros, igual son mentiras jajajaja). Que bueno que te guste mi fic y que alegría que seas mi fan jajaja nunca imagine tener uno y menos de lo que escribo. Un beso y un abrazo.

Evangeline Snape: Oh! Vaya gracias por el dato, no lo sabia, en mi familia tenemos un amigo español (es de la Rioja, creo? Jajaja) pero como no le gusta para nada el fútbol pues nunca le pregunte XD, aquí ya esta el siguiente y espero subir el próximo. Un saludo.

Yue yuna: que bueno que te guste, pues aquí ya tienes el cap.

P.D si tienen tiempo pásense por un one shot que hice, titulado felicidades Hermione, a ver que les parece porque a petición de un review de una chica lo voy a continuar y quisiera saber su opinión, vale?

Alguna vez el aroma de un perfume les ha recordado a un ser muy amado? A mi me paso hoy, a ustedes les ha pasado alguna vez?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo VIII

Loves comes quickly

Esta vez mis excusas no son muy buenas, en primer lugar termine mi tramite para la universidad y ahora solo resta esperar a ver que carrera me asignan de las dos que puse, por lo consiguiente estaba mas que nerviosa (eso me recuerda...debo comprar mas cigarros) y pues he visto a mis amigos que ahora están en la uni y pues me la he pasado de lo lindo, pero eso si muy pero muy ocupada jajaja. Y pues lo ultimo que me faltaba es que internaran a mi hermana en un psiquiátrico y pues ahora esta allá en la casa de los locos, a ver como le va, por eso y mas me he demorado demasiado, espero que ahora que esta todo mas tranquilo con eso de la universidad ya pueda hacer esto de escribir con mas frecuencia.

Este capi es como un sonfic, la canción es Loves comes quickly de pet shop boys (reverencia jajaja) que son de mis favoritos. Les dejo

Hermione llego tarde a su clase pero no fue mayor problema, sin embargo sus amigos no estaban muy contentos.

-Que quería el profesor?- le cuestiono Harry cuando salían de su clase y Ron se fue con Luna

-bueno Harry, la verdad es que...pues, yo- la castaña titubeaba en lo que diría y esto desespero un poco a su amigo

-vamos! explícame que pasa, esto no es un simple castigo verdad?- la miro fijamente a los ojos

la chica suspiro y hablo – la verdad es que tienes razón, lo que pasa es que son clases particulares porque quiero especializarme en pociones, Minerva le pidió a Snape que me diera las clases y la recomendación ante el ministerio para presentar los exámenes correspondientes, pero el no quería que todos supieran que me estaba ayudando así que fingió un castigo...por favor no le digas a nadie.

Harry le sonrío y le dio un fuerte abrazo – gracias por confiar en mi y decirme la verdad, no hay ningún problema si necesitas algo Ginny y yo te podemos ayudar, vale?-

-si Harry, yo lo se- respondio su amiga y salieron a terminar su horario de clases

El tiempo paso volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban cenando, risas y gritos se escuchaban por todo el gran comedor. Ese dia alguien no asistio a cenar.

-... deberían poner mas empeño en sus clases, si quieren ser aurores necesitaran saber bastantes cosas que aprenderán este año- decía la castaña a sus dos amigos

-bueno aprendimos bastante derrotando a...- Ron como era costumbre siempre se petrificaba antes de decir el nombre.

-Voldemort- completo el ojiverde algo agobiado

-a eso no me refiero chicos, si hubiésemos terminado el colegio en ese entonces, quizá algunas cosas hubieran sido mucho mas sencillas, además ustedes como aurores tendrán grandes responsabilidades- les decía Hermione

-bah! Y tu que vas a estudiar después de esto, porque no me cabe la menor duda que auror no- retruco Ron

-tienes razón, eso es algo que no me apetece, sin embargo mi profesión requiere de mucha entrega dedicación y sobre todo perfección, con el tiempo sabrás que es.(intercambio una mirda de complicidad con el ojiverde). Bueno chicos tengo mi castigo así que me voy- le dio un beso en la frente a Harry, un abrazo a Ginny y se marcho.

Snape después de dar sus clases se encerró en su oficina a pensar, tenia que hacerlo.

(N/A: ahora pueden buscar la canción y reproducirla mientas leen XD)

"que te ha pasado, no eres un adolescente para comportarse así, besuqueandote por los pasillos, esto no esta nada, nada bien... además ese viejo loco de Dumbledore piensa que esto es bueno y que es una buena paga, acaso esta ciego, es tan solo una niña, no lo merezco"

Sooner or later, this happens to everyone  
To everyone

"tantos años de estar solo, y ahora a estas alturas de mi vida llega una jovencita a trastornar mi vida, ahora que soy libre, ahora que Lily se ha desvanecido de mis recuerdos"

You can live your life lonely  
Heavy as stone  
Live your life learning  
And working alone

Say this is all you want  
But I don't believe that it's true  
'Cause when you least expect it  
Waiting round the corner for you  
Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling

" no lo puedo evitar, me he vuelto esclavo de mis sentimientos otra vez, prometí no volver a sentir, pero ahora llega ella y empiezo a enamorarme otra vez, y tengo miedo de perder otra vez"

Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling  
You can live a life of luxury  
If that's what you want  
Taste forbidden pleasures  
Whatever you want  
You can fly away to the end of the end of the world  
But where does it get you to? 

"eres joven, tienes una vida por delante, hay hombres que darían todo por estar junto a ti, pero tu te fijaste en mi y no me lo creo, tantos años de llorar y sufrir por un recuerdo y ahora que todo se ha terminado y puedo descansar apareces tu, tan diferente, tan joven, tan irritante y tan hermosa."

'Cause just when you least expect it  
Just what you least expect

Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling (Ooh ooh)  
Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling (Ooh ooh oooooh)  
Sooner or later, sooner or later, this happens to everyone  
To everyone

"A mi edad y volverme a enamorar, es inaudito. Después de todo lo que paso, de lo que he sufrido y vuelvo a caer en la trampa."

Sooner or later, sooner or later, this happens to everyone  
To everyone  
You can fly away to the end of the end of the world  
But where does it get you?  
Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling (Ooh ooh)  
Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling (Ooh ooh)  
Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling

"Reconozco que estoy enamorado por segunda vez en mi vida y ahora mas que antes tengo muchos temores, eso es irremediable y tiene que parar, por ahora tiene que parar"

No se percato que ya era de noche y ni siquiera había bajado a cenar, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz

-lamento entrar sin su permiso profesor, pero llame a la puerta varias veces y no contesto, así que entrada, quizá algo no andaba bien, pero ya veo que es lo contrario- y la castaña le dedico una radiante sonrisa

Snape la miro a los ojos unos instantes, se aclaro la garganta y hablo – Me veo en la necesidad de suspender nuestra clase. Señorita Granger, creo que debemos hablar-

Reviews:

sailor mercuri o neptune: que bien que lo amaste jajajaja

qaroinlove: a pues yo soy de la UNAM jojojojo (orgullosa!) y siiii el concierto de Gaga estuvo bastante bueno, días después fui a ver Kylie Minogue (no se si la conozcas?). Creo que yo también quisiera a un Snape en mi habitación jajajajaja, pero lastima ya tuve al mio y perdí la oportunidad (golpiza), esperemos que te encuentres a uno XD. Aca en la ciudad el calor esta de la ver... como unos 31 o 32 grados ya se han sentido, no se como este por allá, hay me avisas jajaja. Un saludo y gracias por seguir el fic. Besos y abrazos

TequilaNervous: Hermione le quiere quitar lo caballero a Sev pero no se va a dejar tan fácilmente.

En efecto, los olores son toda una fuente de recuerdos. Mi madre también es médica y siempre menciona que en su profesión los olores dicen muchísimo y hay que tener un buen olfato o por lo menos entrenarlo para ciertas cosas. Ella trabajo un tiempo en la morgue y me decía que a muchos les daba asco los olores que había en ese lugar, todo dependía de el estado de putrefacción del cadáver cuando era llevado y en efecto es algo impactante, algunas veces me llevo y nunca lo olvidare jajajaja

La pregunta fue sobre todo, porque encontré el perfume de un hombre mayor al que ame muchísimo, pero al final las cosas como que nunca iban a ser y nunca le volvió a ver, pero ese perfume me trajo tantos recuerdos de el que, hasta me llego la nostalgia y para colmo ese mismo día llovió y el olor a tierra mojada me recuerda cuando estaba en la prepa, luchando por salir jajajaja.

Un saludo, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que este cap también te agrade.

Evangeline Snape: Oh! Que bien que eres de allá, yo la verdad hasta ahora no he visitado Europa, solo he salido de mi país para ir a New York (pero no me gusto mucho) sin embargo me gustaría viajar para allá, España, dicen es un lugar muy hermoso, además que uno de mis poetas favoritos es de dicho país ( Miguel Hernandez).

Por lo otro me disculpo, no he podido subir ni de este ni de el otro fic, hoy mismo espero subir segundo cap de el otro. Espero que este cap también te guste, un saludo.

Una ultima pregunta, he escuchado que en España a los latinoamericanos les dicen "sudacas" o algo así, porque?

Susumiya08: jejeje bueno a veces me enredo con lo que escribo, dime en que me estoy equivocando, te lo agradeceré muchísimo, es bien importante saber en que fallo, vale? Sobre todo porque si te gusta lo que menos quiero es que te deje de agradar jajajajaja

De hecho nunca me ofende que me avisen que hago mal, todo lo contrario, les agradezco muchísimo y pido que me digan. Tuve una maestra de literatura que me enseño a tomar esos comentarios por el bien de mi texto y eso trato de hacer. Espero esta vez estén mejor las puntuaciones, de todas maneras puedes apedrearme XD

Me encantan los pet shop boys, son un exelente duo britanico, y el vocalista, de joven y porque no, ahora, esta bastante guapo (lastima que es gay XD naa de ver no pierdo nada) pss chequenlo y ojala les haya gustado lo suficiente y sino pues los jitomates y las lechugas son gratis para que me las avienten.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo IX

"La cobardia es asunto de los hombres no de los amantes..."

**El titulo de el capitulo es un verso de una cancion de Silvio Rodriguez, oleo de una mujer con sombrero, me he acordado mucho de esta cancion ultimamente, sobre todo esa parte. Pues porque, que creen mi Snape de la vida real, no se caso y...diablos, parece que se me ha presentado una segunda oportunidad, lo unico que me hace falta es armarme de valor y soltar todos los sentimientos guardados, pero pues ya el destino me dira si es o no para mi jajajaja. Excusas no tengo, hueva, insomnio, mi internet se lo roban XD maldito listillo, volvio mi hermana y volvio el fantasma de mi pasado. Vaya! No me ha ocurrido nada.**

**Naaaa! Pues el capitulo noveno aqui esta, mañana llega el decimo y el segundo cap de mi otro fic. Hay chequen y si gustan porque no tambien, mientenmela, les doy permiso jajaja.**

**ATTE. Cris (Lantano)**

En el capítulo anterior (N/A: siempre quise escribir eso)

Snape la miro a los ojos unos instantes, se aclaro la garganta y hablo – Me veo en la necesidad de suspender nuestra clase. Señorita Granger, creo que debemos hablar-

-que necesitamos hablar?- dijo la castaña, tomando asiento frente a el

Severus tomo aire y empezó -no quiero que me vaya a interrumpir, (ella asintió) tenemos que hablar porque lo que esta pasando entre nosotros es incorrecto, usted es muy joven , sigue siendo mi alumna y soy bastante mayor para su edad-

El rostro de Hermione era una mezcla de incredulidad y dolor, intento hablar, pero el profesor de pociones le hizo una señal con la mano para que no hablara

- no era mi intención que las cosas pasaran de esta manera, créame, si usted fuera una mujer un poco mas grande y no fuera mi alumna, esta conversación no tendría sentido, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias la tiene, no eres ni mayor y sigues siendo mi alumna- sopeso sus palabras respiro profundo y continuo

- yo... Yo no se muy bien lo que siento por ti y no quiero jugar contigo o que para ti yo sea un simple juego, las cosas no son tan sencillas y creo por el bien de los dos que por ahora debemos dejar las cosas como antes... Bueno, sus clases privadas seguirán su curso, esto no afectara ni las calificaciones ni su especialización, ahora si, tu que piensas- miro directamente a los ojos a la castaña, quien parecía que estaba a punto de golpearon o echarse a llorar

- bu...bueno yo, pues...yo, (desvío su mirada, no quería que le viera así) si usted cree que es lo mejor , esta bien, fingiré que nada de esto ocurrió y seguirá la vida como antes, me queda perfectamente bien entendido su punto, señor (esto lo remarco un poco mas, estaba muy enojada y triste) si esto es todo, le pido de favor que me permita retirarme, tengo mas cosas que hacer y redactar los apuntes especiales que me pidió- se levanto de su lugar y dio la media vuelta, el la siguió.

Cuando Hermione estaba tocando el picaporte, sintió un par de brazos en su cintura y una respiración cerca de su oído, situación que la hizo estremecer

El le susurro quedamente - perdóname, espero que lo entiendas, ahora no es el momento, yo...te quiero-

- si me quisieras, no serias tan imbecil, con tanta o mas razón la madre de Harry prefirió a James Potter que a ti- (N/A: como dirían acá en México, "como hicieron las carnes...tssssssss o también aplica el "de que murieron los quemados...de puro ardooooor)

Dichas esas palabras la castaña no soporto mas, lo empujo, abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de si en un gran estruendo.

-maldita sea! Ella tiene razón, ella lo prefirió a el, siempre a el y ahora que hay algo para mi, lo rechazo. Pero no es correcto, no puedo, no puedo...la quiero tanto(susurro)- se marcho a sus habitaciones con ganas de llorar.

En otra parte de el castillo rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger lloraba, su caminar era lento y sus lágrimas incontrolables, no entendía porque con su rechazo se había sentido tan devastada, ya antes le habían dicho que no y sus sentimientos no se vieron tan trastocados como esta ocasión.

Llego a la sala común de su casa y allí le esperaba Ginny

- amiga, se que no es lo mejor momento pero, te invito a pasar un buen rato en los baños de los prefectos- tomo a la castaña de la mano, se hecho su mochila al hombro y salieron de allí

- como te has enterado y tienes las cosas tan preparadas- Pregunto Hermione, cuando vio que la chica sacaba de su mochila unas pijamas y algunas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y wishky de fuego.

Ginny sonrió - no me he enterado de nada, solo que hace días que no se nada de el príncipe y pues planee una noche de chicas- y le arrojo una toalla al rostro

Ya dentro de la bañera y bastante mas relajadas empezó la charla - y entonces que cosa mala paso con el para que llegaras llorando?- pregunto la pelirroja

La castaña suspiro y dio un trago a su bebida (para darse fuerza)

-pues digamos que, me dijo que todo era muy bonito, pero que no era correcto lo que hacíamos, que soy muy joven, el muy viejo ( Hermione comenzó a llorar) y que me quería pero no era el momento, que se sentia confundido- sus lagrimas se hacían mas gruesas y las convulsiones mas fuertes, la pequeña Weasley la abrazo fuertemente

-que bastardo, yo que creía que el no era así, después de todo no ha cambiado en nada. Pero ya veras que encontraras a alguien mejor- le decía su amiga

-pe...pero yo no quiero a alguien mejor, lo quiero a el y me rechaza, sabes que es lo peor de todo, que lo tendré que seguir viendo a solas para mis clases...-

-hey! Espera, como que tus clases?- Ginny se separo de ella

-he...pues...pues, es que, yo me quiero especializar en pociones y Minerva le pidió que me diera clases privadas para la recomendación de el ministerio, para prepararme para los exámenes- esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro

-vaya! Y el accedió! Pero quien lo diría, yo también me voy a especializar en lo mismo y a mi no me han ofrecido ninguna ayuda , pero es posible que sea porque la directora te aprecia muchísimo y quiere lo mejor para ti, y bueno Snape también tendrá que ver- declaro la pelirroja, mientras servia mas tragos

- no se si voy a aguantar estar así, su contacto es tan cálido, me hace sentir amada y segura, vamos a estar muy cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, no se si resista sin lanzarme a sus brazos, ademas antes de irme le dije algo que se paso de la raya- tomo un buen trago pero esta vez de la botella

- y no has pensado en lo que pasara cuando termines tus estudios- le miro la pelirroja con malicia

- pues quisiera trabajar temporalmente en un laboratorio de pociones y después tratar de dar clases aquí, obviamente en pociones no, pero transformaciones no seria una mala idea-

-no tonta! Me refiero a Snape, ya no vas a ser su alumna y pues quizá esta vez si se de una oportunidad

-jajaja no me hagas reír! Si ahora teniéndome a su disposición no quiere nada conmigo, pues en un futuro yo no quiero nada con el, así me duela-

-piensa en lo que dices amiga, tarde que temprano tu y el se pueden arrepentir, oye y que le dijiste, que según tu te pasaste de la raya- la chica no lo habia olvidado

- yo...yo, le dije que con tanta razon la madre de Harry habia preferido a James Potter que a el, creo que no debi...decirle algo que le dolio tanto.- hablo algo apenada

- ya! Ya! Lo dijiste sin pensar, aunque es algo un poco terrible que alguien te lo diga en tu cara y mas cuando te has vuelto a enamorar no crees? Pero esperemos que esto no afecte mucho- la castaña guardo silencio

Ginny salió de la bañera y le extendió una toalla a Hermione, prefería no alterar mas a su amiga, ya habían hablado lo suficiente y pareciera que lo ultimo que dijo le afecto demasiado

-lo siento, no quise ser tan pesimista ni lastimarte- le dijo la pelirroja y la abrazo -es la ultima vez que pasa-

Al cabo de un rato salieron de los baños de los prefectos, la castaña estaba un poco mareada y Ginny un poco mas, para colmo no llevaban las pociones "especiales" de Hermione.

- por ser las amiguitas de Potter no gozan con derechos especiales, andar a estas horas en el castillo y en su estado es una falta grave- Hermione reconoció la voz, era ni mas ni menos que Snape

La chica Weasley se petrifico y a La castaña se le dibujo una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios

- usted no va a decir nada, y si dice algo no importa, como somos las amiguitas de Potter, es nuestra palabra contra la de un ex mortifago, con su permiso, buenas noches- tomo a su amiga por la mano y se marcharon

Snape se quedo mudo, el dolor que empezó a sentir era insoportable, las palabras de esa jovencita habían surtido un terrible efecto en el. Sobre todo las ultimas que sus labios pronunciaron.

**Reviews**

**Qaroinlove: Lei dos de tus fics, y que crees, como escribo reviews desde mi itouch de repente se me van mis dedotes y envío el mensaje sin completar, eso me paso con los dos que lei jajajaja que vergonzoso. Déjame te digo que el fic de "tu poeta" me ha mega super encantado, yo no he leido la saga de crepusculo peeeero si he visto las pelis (me ha obligado mi mejor amiga...bueno y que sale jacob de OMG) y que crees, que gracias a tu fic le echare un vistazo a estos libros, soy medio escéptica con ellos pero hay que tener la mente abierta (mi mejor amiga te lo va a agradecer). Y pues te dire que por arte de magia XD parece que mi Severus de la vida real (como ya escribi arriba) no se me casa y pues si mi voluntad es, lo buscare y le dire cuanto le amo jajajaja, si me armo de valor claro...si tuviera magia, como dices tu con un imperio y ¡ya esta!... Oh si! Las goyas son la neta de la vida y mas ahora que somos CAMPEONEEEEEEES, ya me emocione. El calor sigue partiendome la cara y ahora casi voy desnuda por la calle (bueno no tanto XD) solo ropa fresca, pero ya estoy hasta la ma... quiero meterme a un refri. Un enorme abrazo y un beso, pasatela chidin y nos topamos luego.**

**TequilaNervous: jajajajaja me he muerto de la risa con eso de el hombre de las cavernas jajajajaja, no pare de reir en dias. Espero este capitulo te guste. Un gran saludo.**

**Sailor mercuri o neptune: haaa, diablos! me senti miserable cuando lei tu review, se que no fue el capitulo muy largo pero me es dificil a veces explayar mis ideas en tantas letras...perdon ( me arrodillo XD), este tambien esta algo corto, me discupo y espero escribir un poco mas. Un saludo y gracias por leerme.**

**Evangeline Snape: Pues ojala cuando acabe la universidad me vaya para Madrid a hacer mi maestria jejeje, ya te andaremos visitando (no te creas).**

**New York si me gusto, pero no me volvio loca. Fui en diciembre porque nos decian que era precioso en esa epoca, si lo es, pero por otro lado, cuando me fui a recorrer mas alla de la zona turistica (si vives en México D.F te puedes dar el lujo, inseguridad, tu sabes) es algo medio deprimente, tienen mas vagabundos que en las peores zonas de mi pais, es una situacion bastante precaria y eso que son de primer mundo,otra cosa mucha comida y mucha obesidad jajajaja, bueno si disfrute la comida XD. En fin si me gusto pero no me volvió loca, de todas maneras si algún día vas te aseguro que te la pasaras bastante bien.**

**Tampoco me gusta el termino de "sudacas" creo yo que es una venganza verbal a como les decimos en algunos países de América "gachupines" en fin de los dos no se hace uno.**

**A mi me gusta escribir biblias jajaja.**

**Igualmente un saludo y gracias por leerme.**

**Pineapple. X (Eliza): Oh! Gracias por leerme, que bien que te gusto mi fic, a mi tus traducciones también me gustan mucho. Espero disfrutes este capi y un saludo.**

**Susumiya08: jejeje ese es el plan! Dejarlos picados, la verdad siempre quise hacerlo dejar algo con la incognita.**

**Puedes dejar de agonizar y volver a hacerlo jajajaja porque esto se va a poner tremendo. **

**Espero no haber fallado en este capi con las comas y que bien que en el anterior no me equivoque jajaja**

**Gracias por leer y te mando un gran saludo.**

**Marishka Lovecraft: me da muchísimo gusto que te agrade mi fic. Y espero que este capi te guste. Me encanta tu fic y es un honor que leas el mio. Un saludo.**

**! Los grillos me atacaaaaan, de verdad hay grillos en los grillos adentro y fuera de mi casa, saben que es lo peor... le tengo fobia a los insectos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo X

Besos fríos, llenos de calor

**Hello! espero que se la pasaran bien en mi ausencia jajajajaja. Pues mi inspiración pareció regresar para este capitulo. Agradezcan que mi Severus apareció y me ha dado la inspiración, bueno el viernes voy a donde nos conocimos por primera vez y pues espero que haya vuelto a donde laboraba y así lo pueda ver y de una vez confesarme cual Cyrano. Mas o menos entre sábado y domingo subo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Una cosilla mas, publique primer cap de un nuevo fic que se llama "llegaste a mi" si gustan pasen a verlo. **

**Ahora a leer.**

Así las semanas trascurrieron después de la pelea y las cosas estaban peor que nunca.

Hermione perdía una gran cantidad de puntos cada vez que respondía en las las clases de Snape, cosa que terminaba en una tremenda discusión entre el profesor y la alumna. Todo el castillo estaba asombrado, la chica sabelotodo de Gryffindor había sacado definitivamente de sus casillas a Snape, Harry comentaba que las miradas de odio que solo reservaba para el o Sirius, su amiga también se las había ganado.

Las clases particulares se volvieron muy difíciles, el profesor le exigía una perfección y pulcritud casi imposible. Pero como la guerra entre ellos dos se había desatado, el le ponía un reto y Hermione lo pasaba sin problemas.

Las vacaciones navideñas llegaron y el trío de oro la pasaría una vez mas en la madriguera. Faltaba un día para que se fueran y estaban felices, hace mucho que no tenían una autentica Navidad.

La ultima clase privada llego y Hermione seguía tan furiosa con el como aquella noche y viceversa.

- ya termine la poción mata lobos profesor, puede venir a revisarla?- dijo la castaña

El profesor de pociones rápidamente se levanto de mesa de trabajo y se posiciono junto de ella

-veamos que tan inepta es Granger- tomo la poción con sus dedos y masajeo el contenido,

hizo una mueca desagradable y hablo -esta perfecta, ahora vacié el contenido en un frasco, etiquételo y venga a que le entregue las ultimas indicaciones-

La chica asintió y el se retiro a su lugar " ese hombre es mas difícil que Harry y Ron juntos, pero que ni crea que se va a salir con la suya". Al cabo de un rato, después de depositar la poción en varios frascos se acerco al lugar de el profesor, quien estaba en su asiento de espaldas a ella

-profesor?- ninguna respuesta- profesor?- nada, entonces se acerco y lo vio profundamente dormido, esto le saco una tierna sonrisa y sin querer acaricio su mano que descansaba en el brazo de la silla " se ve tan guapo así dormido, tan indefenso, tan amable" pensó

Le susurro al oído -descansa, lo mereces. Pasa una linda Navidad- el se removió en su lugar y muy bajo pronuncio algo que dejo a Hermione muy desconcertada - perdóname Lily, ahora la amo a ella-

Rápidamente dejo el frasco con la poción sobre la mesa, dio un portazo y salió de allí, lo mas rápido que pudo.

El ruido de la puerta lo despertó, ella ya no estaba, lo único que había era el frasco con la poción "carajo! Olvide darle el manual, Severus corre" pensó y acto seguido salió (con pergaminos en mano) corriendo de su oficina. Unos instantes después la alcanzo dando vuelta en un pasillo y la sujeto por el antebrazo

-se...señorita Granger, olvide entregarle el primer manual para los exámenes de el ministerio- el noto que lo miro con mucho rencor y tristeza,en sus mejillas había marcas de lágrimas, pero trato de no sucumbir a los deseos de besarla y abrazarla

-profesor, le ruego que me suelte-El la soltó rápidamente

-no tenga cuidado, esto no volverá a ocurrir- volvió el tono frío

-bueno y que espera para darme el manual, no tengo todo su día, hay cosas mas importantes que hacer el día de hoy- rodó los ojos

-aquí tiene, estudie mucho, que volviendo de vacaciones tendremos muchísimo trabajo y después los exámenes, de acuerdo?- le entrego los papeles

Antes de marcharse le dijo - disfrute sus vacaciones, después le enviare una lechuza con otros dos manuales- ella asintió y sin mas paso corriendo a su lado

"que coños fue eso! Severus quieres alejaría de ti no darle esperanza...disfrute sus vacaciones, vah!" y se fue.

La mañana siguiente fue bastante mas tranquila, tomaron sus cosas y simplemente se aparecieron en la madriguera.

Los juegos y las risas de los muchachos se escuchaban por toda la casa. Comían, jugaban quiditch, contaban chistes, mil cosas.

Dos días antes de la Navidad Hermione se fue a casa de sus padres, sus amigos reprocharon un poco pero ya no se sentía tan a gusto, Ginny y Harry, Ron y Luna, y ella sola. Lo mejor fue estar con los suyos.

Sus padres la recibieron con mucha alegría y le informaron que toda la familia se reuniría en casa a pasar las fiestas, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia, pero era su familia y tenia bastante si verles a todos reunidos.

Ese mismo día salio de compras, tanto al mundo mágico como al muggle. Tenia muchos obsequios que comprar. El mundo en donde había nacido no le era ajeno y lo disfrutaba mucho, a pesa de que ya lo frecuentaba poco. Compro muchos regalos para sus familiares, en diversas tiendas de Londres. El dinero no fue problema ya que el ministerio les dio una gran suma por ser héroes de guerra.

Ya en la tarde fue al caldero chorreante, encogió las cosas y se adentro al callejón Diagon, miro con algo de tristeza que ahora ese era mas su mundo. Camino sin rumbo por un rato, compro las cosas y se fue a comer un helado,se sentó en la barra, tenia una bella vista, estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba de pie tras de ella

- Granger, que la trae por aquí, y sus dos zopencos amigos, donde están que no los veo-

Era Snape

No volteo, el se sentó frente a ella y la miro a los ojos

-Señor, lo mismo pregunto, que hace usted por aquí? Acaso se canso de estar en las mazmorras- sus palabras estaban llenas de ira

Snape decidió esa mañana, después de un serio auto cuestionamiento, que saldría a comprar un regalo de disculpa para Hermione, si era necesario pausar las cosas, no merecía que fuera de esa manera, quizá hubiese sido mejor, una cena, una carta, todo, menos lo que el había hecho.

Se apareció en el callejón Diagon, entro a una joyería y después de mirar un rato las vitrinas encontró el obsequio adecuado. Un dije de una rosa roja que al tocarlo los enamorados, los pétalos se abrían de su botón y brillaban en un tono rojo escarlata. No supo muy bien porque pero compro el regalo, quizá diera la intención equivoca pero, ella era como esa rosa.

Algo cansado, fue a una heladería que estaba bastante escondida y era poco frecuentada. Cosas del destino allí estaba ella. No lo pudo evitar se paro detrás de ella y le hablo.

- Granger, que la trae por aquí, y sus dos zopencos amigos, donde están que no los veo-

-Señor, lo mismo pregunto, que hace usted por aquí? Acaso se canso de estar en las mazmorras- sus palabras estaban llenas de ira

El simplemente la ignoro y se sentó a un lado de ella, ordeno y la miro

- no sabia que le gustaran las cosas tan dulces- le dijo la chica cuando el mesero llevo el pedido

- usted no sabe mucho de mi y yo tampoco se mucho de usted- le retruco el hombre

Ella alzo la vista y lo miro, noto que en la barra había dejado un estuche, al parecer de joyería, "afortunada la mujer que reciba tantas consideraciones por parte de el" pensó y aparto la vista

- mire Granger, se que las cosas no se dieron como usted hubiese deseado y yo no tuve el suficiente tacto para hablar con usted, por lo consiguiente esta usted furiosa conmigo-

la chica iba a hablar pero el la detuvo con un dedo en sus labios

- quiero que entienda que esta es una situación bastante difícil y comprometedora, usted es mi alumna, se que no es menor de edad, pero si es bastantes años mas joven que yo. Además, suponiendo que yo acepto una relación con usted, como llevaríamos las cosas en el colegio, usted sabe de antemano que, como decía Albus, "es un secreto y por lo tanto todo el castillo lo sabe" las cosas terminarían de la peor manera posible.-

la castaña se quedo sin habla, todo lo que decía era verdad y ella ciega no lo había meditado, sin embargo lo que dijo el la ultima noche su clase aun rondaba por sus pensamientos.

- tiene razón, además ahora que ha encontrado a la persona indicada, que es merecedora de tales consideraciones suyas- miro el estuche- no creo que sea necesario, usted tiene a quien amar y yo pues, tan simple me buscare a alguien mas-

Una sonrisa burlona invadió los labios de Snape

- que es tan gracioso? Que se burlo de mi?-

- no, simplemente que, siendo la alumna mas brillante de Hogwats sea tan tonta. Desde la muerte de Lily yo no me he acercado a nadie y nadie se ha acercado a mi. Solo usted-

- entonces porque cuando dormía le dijo a la madre de Harry, que ahora amaba a alguien mas- lo había dicho, puso la mirada en su helado y guardo silencio

Por unos momentos su profesor quedo sorprendido, pero recordó perfectamente el sueño "así que por eso cuando la encontré lloraba, cree que amo a alguien mas"

- Porque le decía a Lily que a quien amaba es a usted, solo a usted- le susurro al oído

La sangre de Hermione se heló por completo, le estaba diciendo que la amaba. El tomo el estuche y se lo entrego

- es para ti, a modo de disculpa, por lo que te he hecho, anda ábrelo-

Obedeció en seguida, era una rosa. Alguna vez leyó sobre esa extraña joyería. Sin poder evitarlo sonrío como una tonta

- yo no...yo no lo sabia-

Snape tomo el dije y se paro tras de ella, con mucho cuidado aparto su cabello de su espala, le coloco el dije y le dio un beso en la nuca. Despues solo se sentó nuevamente

Ambos estaban nerviosos y confundidos, tomaron un poco de su helado y se miraron por unos momentos.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, ella tocaba la rosa y el también la toco. Al instante el mágico artefacto abrió sus pétalos y brillo, al mismo tiempo que se besaban.

Ella le permitió entrar a su boca, ambas estaban frías a causa de lo que estaban tomando, pero cuando el beso fue tomando la profundidad necesaria, el frío paso al calor intenso. La cadena de besos se volvió prolongada. Ambos parecían querer demostrarse cuanta falta se habían hecho. Casi una hora estuvieron besándose, tanto apasionadamente como tiernamente.

Cuando se separaron, no hubo enojos ni dudas, simplemente la magia del amor había explotado en sus corazones.

- Ya es un poco tarde y debo volver con mis padres- dijo la castaña y Snape arqueo una ceja

- sus padres? No estaba en la casa de los Weasley?- pregunto

- no, el ver a Ginny y Harry y a Ron y Luna ya me tenían enferma, porque estaba yo sola- le confeso sin miramientos

el simplemente la beso – si quieres yo puedo llevarte a tu casa, bueno como tu prefieras-

- claro, me encantaría-

Snape pago, la abrazo y desaparecieron

Caminaron por un rato en Londres, estando entrelazados por las manos, las cosas se sentían tan diferentes. Platicaron un poco de sus gustos y sus vidas. Fueron a una librería, el le obsequio un libro de poemas.

Varias veces en el transcurso de su caminata se besaron y algunas personas les sonreían. Se veían bastante enamorados. Y empezaban a estarlo.

En un parque cercano a la casa de Hermione se sentaron

- Hermione, yo...yo, quiero pedirte que tengas paciencia, que aguardemos hasta que termines el colegio y te especialices. Sola hasta ese entonces podremos conocernos, créeme si por mi fuera, ahora mismo gritaría al mundo mágico que te quiero. Pero no soy tan liberar como Albus. Solo te pido paciencia, es poco tiempo y así probaremos si esto es real y no solo un capricho-

La castaña se abrazo a el y lo beso en los labios

- yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, eres el hombre que siempre he deseado a mi lado...pero prométeme una cosa, mientras el tiempo que estemos separados pase, escríbeme cartas-

- cartas?- asintió suavemente – cartas serán entonces-

Ya en la esquina de la casa de la chica, sin ningún temor se fundieron en uno, dos, tres, cuatro, besos apasionados.

Antes de que ella se fuera el le susurro al oído

- este va a ser nuestro ultimo beso en un largo periodo-

Se besaron una vez mas, pero esta vez parecía beso de novela romántica, lleno de significado

- hasta pronto Hermione- le dijo el

- hasta pronto Severus- le dijo ella

El desapareció y ella entro a su casa.

**Evangeline Snape: Si, creo que Hermione se paso de la linea, pero es aguantador el hombre jajaja. Gracias por leerme**

**La Pelicana: No te preocupes, con que leas los capis mas que suficiente.**

**Que mala onda con eso de sudacas, como dije la otra ocasión, quizá sea una venganza verbal a que, por lo menos en México les decimos Gachupines. Pero que le vamos a hacer con el racismo...cosa en la que no me meteré, puesto que leen de muchos lugares de habla hispana XD.**

**Espero te guste este capitulo**

**Sailor mercuri o neptune: Ahora si esta bastante largo el cap, espero que te guste, ojala este tambien alegre un poco tu dia.**

**TequilaNervous: Digamos que, los grillos y yo tenemos conflicto desde que estaba en primero de primaria y mis queridos compañeros tenían como entretenimiento arrojarme toda clase de insectos en la espalda...sobre todo los Grillos, por eso no estudie biología, todo lo que tenga mas de cuatro patas me hace salir corriendo de cualquier lugar.**

**A que tu novio tan comediante jajajajaja, a veces pasa, los hombres mas "maduros" hacen cosas muy pero muy inmaduras XD.**

**Y Hermione esta vez ya entendió que un romance así no es cosa sencilla.**

**Marishka Lovercraft: que gusto que te agrade mi fic, a mi tambien me gusta mucho el tuyo jajajaja.**

**Pineapple. X 8 (Eliza): Bueno, Sev ya hablo con ella, ahora falta ver como llevan las cosas con eso de las cartitas. Gracias por considerar genial mi capitulo XD. Un saludo**

**Qaroinlove: jajajajaja con eso de malditas drogas me acorde mucho de un profesor de historia de el CCH, al que yo le hacia la vida miserable jojojo.**

**Ya el viernes, quiza, me robo a mi hombre mayor jajajajaja, ojala ojala...**

**No maaaa el ****hombrevampirosexydoctor si esta que de no maaaaaaa, guapisimo. Orgasmico, como diría una de mis amigas. Que hombre tan guapo, ahora se porque no soy gay jajajajajaja. Naaa cero pedos con los gays (después de una familia llena de hombres gays te acostumbras jajajaja...ok ya)**

**Y tu madre tiene toooda la razón, mucho drama y nada de romance carajo! Por eso el fic de "tu poeta" me gusto (nota a los demás: léanlo, esta buenisimo) O como dirían en casa mucho ruido y pocas nueces. **

**Chaaaaa a mi por este cap me delegaron mas kiacer buuuuuu.**

**Espero este te guste, mas meloso (favor de culpar a mi Severus jajaja) **

**Un saludo y por fin los dioses me escucharon, ya hace menos calor acá, pero los grillos no se van... malditos grillos!**

**Susumiya08: Pues espero que en este capi ya Snape y Hermione se hayan redimido de sus respectivos comportamientos jajajajaja.**

**Esta vez no deje con intriga, no me faltaron ganas, pero no hay que hacer cardiaca a la gente que lee jajajaja.**

**Espero te guste el nuevo cap y gracias por leer.**

**Pues señoras y señores me despido por el momento y espero actualizar pronto... si quieren ver alguna peli buena les recomiendo Cabaret con Liza Minnelli, un excelente musical, y si ya lo vieron pues...púdranse jajajajaja nooo como creen, si ya la vieron pss también esta lo que el viento se llevo.**

**Chao!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XI

Navidad, el mensajero y la correspondencia

**Bueno gente bonita, ya tienen nuevo capitulo, me tarde un poco, pero bueno, espero recuperarme con este capi...espero! Me ha costado algo de trabajito pero, no problem, me he metido en esto y las cosas no se acaban hasta que se acaban. Oh! Parece que mi Snape y yo trabajaremos junto, todavía esta en veremos, pero si eso pasa tendré un infarto de felicidad...no mejor no, las tragedias por pendejeadas (romeo y julieta cofff coff) me ca-gan! Por eso nunca, me escucharon, nunca los finales de mis fics serán tragedias.**

**Les dejo leer y hay me avisan que tan pésima voy.**

Hermione llego a su casa mas feliz que de costumbre.

- hola nena, se ve que te ha ido bien allá afuera- le dijo su padre.

Se sonrojo al momento - heee... Pues si, me fue muy bien, pase a comprar algunas cosas aquí y a el callejón Diagon-

- que bien! Tu madre te espera en la cocina con un bocadillo-

Ella le beso la mejilla a su padre y fue a la cocina.

- hola mamá! Alguien me dijo que tenias un bocadillo para mi- Abrazo y beso a su madre

- vaya! Alguien esta muy feliz el día de hoy, cual es el motivo pequeña, acaso un chico de tu escuela?- le comento mientras le servía unos sandwiches.

Casi se ahoga con el bocado -mmm, pues si y no-

- hija, a mi no me engañas, si quieres contarme, puedes hacerlo-

- veras, es un buen hombre, un príncipe, pero las cosas no son tan simples. Espero que eso sea suficiente para ti-

- con verte feliz me basta- le tendió un poco de Soda.

Platicaron de todo un poco.

En la mañana Hermione despertó muy temprano, ayudaría a su madre a cocinar. Ella ofreció la magia pero su madre se negó alegando que " no hay magia mas grande que el amor, y si las cosas no se hacen con amor no sabe igual" eso le recordó a su viejo director.

Sus padres ya estaban en la cocina cuando ella entro.

- buen día- dijeron los tres y rieron un poco.

El estar ayudando así en la cocina, le hacia muy feliz, además hacia mucho que no podía sentirse una completa muggle, y ese día la varita estaba en segundo plano.

Al ver a sus padres tan felices y hasta la fecha tan enamorados le hizo pensar, como serian las cosas en el futuro para Severus y para ella, si lograrían ser tan felices como sus padres, si algún día se casarían. O si todo terminaba mal y nunca se volvían a ver. Así se le paso bastante tiempo entre preparar una cena y pensar en Snape

- Hermione hay un par de lechuzas en la ventana, supongo que son para ti- le dijo su padre.

Salió en seguida, una de ellas era la nueva lechuza de los Weasley, y traía consigo un paquete y una carta que parecía bastante larga. La otra lechuza no la conocía, pero suponía de quien era, una lechuza negra no es algo que se vea todos los días. Aquel animal traía una carta y un Paquete mediano.

Tomo las cosas y les dio un poco de alimento para lechuza, el mensajero de los Weasley era algo agresivo, pero el de Snape no, se dejo hacer unos mimos y al contrario de la otra,que espero en la sala, este la siguió a su habitación

Subió a su habitación y abrió primero la correspondencia de sus amigos (lo mejor para el final)

Querida Hermione:

Te extrañamos mucho, porque nos abandonaste he? Ron y Luna están muy contentos porque el padre de ella vendrá a la casa a cenar y así su noviazgo será cosa oficial, dice Ginny que para que hacerlo oficial si ya es evidente que están juntos, se andan besuqueando por todas partes, quien lo diría no? Y pues los cuatro nos preguntamos cuando nos darás la sorpresa.

Molly ya nos ha insistido que te consigamos a alguien, por fortuna ya la detuvimos.

Todo va bien por aquí, el clan Weasley ha poblado toda la casa, creo que no falta ninguno. Los únicos no pelirrojos somos Luna y yo.

Te extrañamos, yo te extraño mucho, no te preocupes Ginny ve como escribo la carta jajaja.

Espero que nos reunamos antes de año nuevo, al parecer los antiguos miembros de la orden quieren celebrar en Grimmauld Place, estamos invitados, creo que también te llegara la carta.

Te queremos y extrañamos mucho

Atte.

Ron

Luna

Ginny

Harry ( yo te extraño mas jeje)

P.D el paquete esta encogido...fue idea de Luna

Después de el hechizo correspondiente, saco los obsequios de sus amigos.

Harry le envió unos libros para la especialización en pociones, que sabia que le serian de ayuda. Ginny le obsequio una carpeta con un seguro mágico para que nadie pudiera ver lo que guardaba allí, Ron y Luna le enviaron un útil juego de plumas con tintas de muchos colores.

Termino de revisar sus obsequios y paso a lo importante, la carta de Severus.

Abrió el sobre, su letra era pulcra y muy fina... Escrito con tinta verde, muy Slytherin.

Hermione:

Como te he prometido, esta es la primera carta de las muchas que te escribiré día con día.

Ayer hable con Albus, esta muy contento, viejo libertino, dice que el amor es algo muy poderoso, aun tengo mis reservas. Pero al viejo, como siempre, le importa un bledo y ha hecho gran alharaca de el asunto, si no le apreciara como lo hago, ya hubiese desintegrado su retrato.

Te informo que, el paquete que te envíe es tu regalo de Navidad, aclaro que no hace falta que me envíes nada. Ya es suficiente regalo de la vida el saber que te tengo para mi.

Sabes, una extraña sensación en mi pecho comienza a acumularse y creo yo que eso se llama extrañarte.

Ayer que estuvimos juntos y tomados de las manos, fue algo muy nuevo para mi. Amar es tan diferente cuando eres correspondido, además que si esa persona no se avergüenza de ti, es extraño verme a espejo y sentir que estoy queriendo a alguien, que es real, vive y existe

Y lo mejor de todo, que esa persona me quiere, a pesar de saber quien soy y quien fui me quiere.

Cuando que nos besamos nuevamente, disipe todas mis dudas y mis miedos, soy honesto al decirte que te quiero, no es amor, eso es algo que se da con mas tiempo. Te extraño, extraño tu perfume, tus labios, el sabor de tu boca y hasta tu insoportable costumbre parlanchina, extraño todo lo poco que se y conozco de ti.

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado esta primera correspondencia.

Te quiero

Atte. Severus Snape

Las emociones a cada palabra que leía querían salir de su pecho, el le escribía que la extrañaba y que la quería. Sus ojos se querían desbordar en lágrimas, deseaba con todo el corazón desaparecer y buscarle en sus habitaciones, besarlo y sentirlo.

Abrió el paquete, era un vestido, negro, sencillo, pero de una tela muy fina

Venia con otra nota.

Espero que mis manos hayan memorizado un poco de tu cuerpo y sea la talla adecuada. Si no es así, un poco de magia no vendría mal.

Tomo pluma, pergaminos y comenzó a escribir

Severus:

Me has hecho sentir la mujer mas dichosa de el mundo, al saber que me extrañas, que puedes amarme.

Que necesito que sepas que yo, también te extraño, que te quiero curioso, después de tanto, algo creció de repente entre nosotros dos. Convirtiéndonos en esclavos de la magia mas antigua, el amor.

Hoy mi madre me dijo algo muy importante y lo compartiré contigo "no hay magia mas grande que el amor, y si las cosas no se hacen con amor no sabe igual" creo yo que tiene razón, lo que nos ha pasado es misteriosamente maravilloso y solo una magia como esa nos podría reunir a ambos, juntos, quizá las cosas tengan mejor sabor.

Te quiero mucho, me encantaría estar contigo aunque sea solo unos instantes, el día de hoy.

El vestido es maravilloso.

Te quiero y te extraño

Atte. Hermione Granger

P.D mi nombre suena mejor en tu voz.

Saco de un cajón de su escritorio un pequeño estuche, el día que fue al callejón Diagon, encontró algo para Severus, a pesar de su enojo lo compro.

Era un anillo en forma de serpiente, que se enroscaba en una sola vuelta sobre el dedo.

Era perfecto, y aunque el no quisiera, le daría su obsequio, además que ya lo había comprado.

Rápidamente lo envolvió y miro a la lechuza de Snape

- tu amo no es nada tonto y lo quiero mucho- el animal estiro su pata y ella le entrego las cosas

Abrió su ventana y el animalillo salió volando de el lugar

Se sentó y saco mas pergaminos

Ron, Luna, Ginny y Harry:

Yo estoy bien, mis padres están felices de que este aquí, hace mucho que no estaba con ellos y extrañaba un poco el mundo muggle.

No se preocupen si tengo o no novio, con el tiempo puede que los sorprenda.

Que bien que organicen algo en la orden! Esperare su carta.

Yo también te extraño Harry, pero así me valoraras mas jaja.

Los amo

Atte. Hermione Granger

P.D. Sus regalos

Harry: un nuevo equipo de protección para quidditch,

Ginny: la blusa que vimos en el catalogo de corazón de bruja

Ron: una bludgger edición especial

Luna: lentes para animales mágicos misteriosos

Salió de su habitación y le dio a la lechuza de los Weasley el paquete, previamente encogido, el animal se fue rápidamente.

Sus padres salieron por un rato a casa de sus abuelos, para ir por ellos. Pidieron los esperara para arreglar la mesa.

Tranquilamente se fue a bañar, saliendo de allí se introdujo en su habitación y se puso el vestido que Snape compro para ella. Parecía hecho a su medida.

Cuando se cepillaba el cabello sintió una ligera brisa a sus espaldas, pero no le presto mucha atención.

Hasta que alguien le sujeto las caderas y beso su cuello lenta y dolorosamente

-así que, querías verme?-

Se volteo enseguida y le dio un gran beso de bienvenida

- si estuviera alguien mas bajo la poción multijugos con mi cuerpo, creo que le hubieras dado una grandiosa sorpresa- le dijo el mirándose con ella frente al espejo

- lsino fueras tu, lo sabría, porque no sentiría lo mismo si beso a otro, que si te beso a ti-

El sonrió y la beso pausada y largamente

- tengo una carta para ti- le dijo cuando se separaba de ella

- wow! Al paso que vamos tendré una biblioteca de correspondencia- le comento

El rodó los ojos - dije que seria una carta diaria, esto es de la orden, es una invitación-

- a Harry y los demás les llego en una lechuza, porque a mi me llego con un hombre tan guapo- tomo la carta y lo beso fogosamente

- porque nuestro pervertido amigo, Albus Dumbledore lo sugirió, dado que estabas en el mundo muggle, y me ofreció a mi, no me podía negar así que, aquí me tienes, horas antes de navidad, cumpliendo tu deseo-

ella suspiro y se río, ocultándose en el pecho de su amante – me encantas! Eres tan diferente cuando solo eres tu-

- siempre soy yo, la única diferencia es que yo te quiero y te trato como se trata a alguien que es tu...- desvío la mirada y aflojo un poco el abrazo

ella por el contrario, lo abrazo con mas fuerza y le susurro al oído y el se estremeció - que es tu que?-

trago saliva - no me quiero apresurar a decir que somos algo, que tu no quieras que seamos, porque, yo...pues bueno, no-

Hermione lo beso para que guardara silencio, Snape se quedo en silencio, bastante desconcertado

- si tu quieres, podemos ser novios, tu seras mi novio y yo tu novia, te parece?- le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

- si, yo quiero que seas mi novia, y yo quiero ser tu novio- la beso

Los besos resultaron mas intensos, era la primera vez que estaban solos y sin nadie que les molestara y eso propicio que se dejaran llevar, un poco mas allá. Los besos se tornaron mas ardientes y necesarios, las caricias de Severus, bajaban poco a poco por su espalda, hasta donde esta pierde el nombre, ella no le reprocho y continuo explorando el cuerpo de Hermione.

Pero ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarle toda la diversión a el, de un momento a otro lo tumbo contra la cama, le desprendió el saco y empezó a acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa, y el acariciaba sus caderas y empezaba a subir a sus pechos.

Estaban jadeando y dejándose llevar tremendamente por sus deseos, entonces el timbre de la puerta de la casa de Hermione sonó, avisando de la llegada de sus padres.

Continuara...

**Reviews:**

**Sailor mercuri o neptune: Que gusto! me complace saber que mi capi anterior te haya alegrado tu dia jejejeje. **

**Qaroinlove: Ya veremos si después incluyo las peleas, no es seguro. Si, los de televisa necesitan nuevas ideas, por eso cuando me gradué de la carrera trabajare en televisa woooooo.**

**Bueno, caray! quien no quiere a un Severus Snape (yoooooo).**

**Me ataque de la risa con la analogia futbolera/romantica jajajajajajaja, lo vuelvo a leer y me sigo riendo...**

**En tepito venden amortenia? no lo dudo, mas bien alli que no venden, neta, es como una celula o un virus...algo ruda, has de cuenta como el sida jajaja...pero es bastante divertido ir. **

**Jajajaja eso de la master card, es la ostiaaa, yo tambien lo decia mucho en la escuela.**

**Te mando saludos y hay nos vemos...**

**TequilaNervous: jajajaja que pasados con eso de las cucarachas, te dire que las cucarachas y yo nos llevamos muy bien, pero los grillos como que no me van...en un acto de venganza me comí una bolsa de grillos fritos y con chile (lo comen mucho aca en México XP) no funciono de nada, ayer un grillo gigantesco durmio conmigo en mi cama. Me senti como en la metamorfosis.**

"**Para machos, ya tengo a mis perros" jajajajajaja, que frase mas acertada. Los hombres mas "machos" son o los mas homosexuales closeteros o unos mandilones (dominado en casa). Esos hombres no son de mi absoluto agrado, creo que esa es una de las razones por las que prefiero tipos un poco mayores, ya pasaron por su etapa de "machito" y son menos misóginos...no todos pero hay oasis en el desierto.**

**Un saludo, grax por leer.**

**Evangeline Snape: hiii, creo que este sera algo angustioso...**

**Marishka Lovercraft: actualizacion listaaaa**

**Eydren Snape: Oh! soy un genio! nunca me habían dicho algo así porque escribo. Snif snif...**

**El titulo fue de la mera neta de la vida, no crees. Pues por eso Sev hablo con ella, la castaña no habia tomado muy en cuenta esos detalle...que me hagan entender así carajo (besos, dijes, mas besos XD)**

**Ya te mande mi mail, aaa es de hotmail, también tengo de yahoo y gmail. Por si prefieres de otra compañía.**

**Espero te guste este cap.**

**Susumiya08: bueno, los dos ya van por mejor camino...esperemos que esto que viene no cambie nada...nada jajajaja**

**Un saludo**

**Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy mis queridos lectores, espero que les agrade este capitulo. Tratare de actualizar prontito y les mando mil besos y abrazos**

**! hay mas grillos en mi cama, dios! Un día voy a amanecer como Gregorio Samsa, pero en vez de ser como un escarabajo, seré un enorme y gigantesco grilooooooooooo!**


End file.
